Rise of The Dark Arts
by Namikaze141
Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang penyihir yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya di panti asuhan di Surrey, Inggris. Di sana, ia selalu dibully dan dikatakan aneh, membuatnya menjadi anak yang dibesarkan dengan penuh kegelapan. Ia tahu ia dirinya spesial. Ia mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang tidak dipunyai orang lain... Dark!Naruto, Semi-Evil!Naruto. Eventual Naruto/Helena Potter (Female Harry)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

Rise of The Dark Arts, Chapter 1: Prologue, The Girl-Who-Lived-and-Abused-By-Her-Relatives, and The Boy-Who-Ptotect-Her.

* * *

**-Surrey, Little Whinging, 14 July 1991-**

Sebuah figur berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. Ia tidak berusaha menutupi hujan dengan sebuah alat, melainkan, ia malah mencoba menutupi sebuah bayi yang ada di kedua tangannya dari hujan.

Figur itu mempunyai rambut blonde, dan mata biru langit. Kulitnya putih pucat karena kedinginan dan bibirnya biru karena kedinginan juga. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap tidak berhenti untuk berlari, demi keselamatan anaknya.

Figur itu bernama Namikaze Minato.

Minato mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Harusnya sudah dari awal ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah trik. Tidak mungkin Uzumaki Kushina, orang yang membencinya tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padanya ketika mereka lulus dari sekolah.

Iapun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Racun Cinta, atau _Love Potion_. Ia seharusnya tahu itu. Klan Uzumaki adalah Klan Muggle yang sangat tertarik dengan Dunia Penyihir. Tentu saja, Kushina tidak akan mau dengan seorang _Pureblood _sepertinya karena semua Pureblood hanya mementingkan darah. Ia hanya digunakan sebagai pion untuk memberi klan Uzumaki seorang pewaris yang kuat, dan agar Klan Uzumaki bisa mengandung anak Magical, karena sekarang Klan Muggle Uzumaki semakin ingin masuk ke dalam Komunitas Sihir.

Mereka semua menjalani ini. Mereka semua. Ia tahu, sejak pertama kali ia memasuki _Ninja Academy of Magic, _ia adalah salah satu jenius disana. Ia berhasil mendapatkan O di semua pelajaran, dan menjadi murid paling jenius disana. Karena itu, ia menjadi seseorang yang pas untuk melahirkan anak penyihir untuk mereka.

Karena mereka, ia dikeluarkan dari Klannya, Klan Pureblood 'Namikaze' karena ia menikahi seorang Muggleborn. Karena mereka, ia dibenci keluarganya sendiri karena mematahkan tradisi!

Kebenciannya pada Mugglepun semakin membesar. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Jiraiya, yang ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri, juga masuk dalam rencana ini. Iapun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak mendengarkan pada nasihat dari _Headmaster _Sarutobi bahwa Jiraiya adalah seseorang yang manipulatif.

Akhirnya, ia bisa kabur. Ia kabur dari semua itu. Efek _Love Potion _yang diberikan Kushina padanya sudah semakin memudar, dan lama-lama tidak ada efeknya. Minato yakin bahwa Kushina lupa membuatnya karena sibuk karena kehamilannya.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa ia dalam efek _Love Potion_, ia marah. Ia ingin langsung membunuh Kushina dan keluarganya disaat itu juga. Tetapi tidak. Ia menunggu. Ia membuat plot. Ia membuat rencana untuk menghancurkan seluruh rencana Uzumaki.

Ia tahu, anak yang dikandung Kushina saat itu juga adalah pewaris keluarga Namikaze, karena ia adalah anak tunggal. Iapun menunggu agar anak itu dilahirkan, dan membawanya kabur. Anak itu adalah seorang Namikaze. Ia tidak akan membiarkan para Muggle mengkorupsinya.

Ketika anak itu lahir, barulah rencananya dilancarkan. Ia mengambil anak itu dengan segera, dan kemudian mengeluarkan _Reducto _pada salah satu alat elektronik Muggle. Untungnya saja mereka melahirkan anaknya di rumah sakit Muggle.

Alat muggle itu meledak. Ketika melihat bahwa 'istrinya' terbawa oleh ledakan juga, ia langsung memberi _Obliviate _pada para staff yang ada disana. Sukses, iapun Apparate dari sana.

Sayangnya, ia melupakan satu hal bahwa Ketua Klan Uzumaki adalah Ketua Departmen Militer Muggle, dan Istrinya memegang posisi tinggi di pemerintah. Jadilah, ia diburu oleh seluruh Jepang.

Setelah itu, iapun menetap di kota kecil. Mengurusi Naruto, dan kadang menyewa Babysitter untuk mengurusnya. Ia menamai bayinya Naruto Namikaze.

Kenapa ia sangat ingin mengambil anaknya? Itu karena, Klan Namikaze adalah suatu klan yang mempunyai, apa yang namanya _Bloodline, _alias Kekkei Genkai. Jika Slytherin mempunyai _bloodline _Parseltongue, maka klan Namikaze mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Hiraishin.

Hiraishin adalah suatu tekhnik yang membuat seseorang bisa berteleportasi ke suatu tempat yang mempunyai _marking._ Itu adalah satu alasan juga Klan Namikaze sekarang hampir punah. Itu karena Klan Pureblood lainnya takut pada mereka, dan membayar seseorang mengasasinasi mereka.

Minato ingin Naruto tumbuh besar untuk tahu kemampuannya. Dengan itu, ia bisa melatih Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto menjadi hebat.

Sayangnya, perburuannya sudah menyebar ke seluruh Jepang, dan kini seluruh orang Jepang tahu dirinya. Iapun mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Jepang. Dengan itu, iapun pergi ke Inggris.

Sangat mudah membuat identitas baru di Inggris, mengingat mereka sekarang dalam _Dark Times_ dan Ministry-nya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang korupsi dan inkopetent. Tinggal menyogok beberapa authoritas penting di Ministry, iapun berhasil membuat identitas baru. Ia yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat bahwa ia orang Jepang. Terimakasih pada ibunya yang adalah seorang Pureblood dari Jerman.

Iapun membuat identitas, dan kemudian ke Gringotts untuk membeli berangkas untuknya dan anaknya. Ia mempunyai banyak Galleon, melihat bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dan walaupun ia dibuang dari Klan Namikaze, ia mendapatkan seluruh harta Klan Namikaze mengingat tidak ada orang yang bisa mengambilnya.

Setelah itupun, ia membeli manor, dan kemudian memasukan seluruh buku tentang Klan Namikaze, agar Naruto nanti bisa membacanya dan melatih kekuatannya.

Iapun membeli sebuah _house-elf, _untuk membersihkan rumah ini, dan memberi instruksi padanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto nanti jika ia sudah besar.

Ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi adalah waktunya. Penyakit kangkernya sudah semakin brutal. Karena itu, ia menceritakan semuanya pada Libby sang _house-elf _untuk memberitahu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto dalam tanggung jawab seorang _house-elf, _karena itu ia harus membawanya ke panti asuhan. Ia belum sempat membuat teman disini untuk mempercayai mereka untuk membesarkan Naruto.

Dan, karena itulah ia disini. Ia akhirnya sampai di pintu panti asuhan. Ia melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian memberi Naruto _Warming Charm _agar tubuh Naruto hangat. Selesai, ia menaruh Naruto dibawah dengan sebuah surat. Di surat itu adalah namanya. Ia menulis namanya disitu _'David Clement Atherton' _karena ia yakin, bahwa jika ia menulisnya Naruto Namikaze ia yakin klan Uzumaki langsung mengambilnya. Seluruh Jepang tahu nama anaknya. Ia melihat kearah Naruto lagi. Ia berterimakasih pada tuhan bahwa Naruto sangat mirip pada dirinya daripada Kushina. Naruto juga tidak terlihat Jepang sama sekali dan sangat mirip juga dengan ibunya yang berarti, nenek Naruto.

Iapun menulis lagi dibawah suratnya, nama Naruto sebenarnya. Nama itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang magical. Jadi, para Muggle dan Uzumaki tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Iapun juga yakin Kushina juga tidak karena ia sudah mati, atau mungkin jika masih hidup, Kushina tidak akan tahu bahwa ia berada di Inggris.

Dengan ciuman terakhir di kening Naruto, Minato mengetuk pintu panti asuhan, dan kemudian menghilang dalam _Hiraishin _ke sebuah gang dekat Rumah Sakit. Ini saatnya untuk mati.

.

Elene Grimshwood bisa dibilang adalah wanita yang keras. Ia tidak suka dengan bocah karena mereka berisik, dan ia juga suka kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Ia bekerja di panti asuhan karena terpaksa dan ia tidak mempunyai uang.

Negatifnya, ia harus merawat bayi dan mengganti popok mereka. Positifnya, ia bisa melihat para bully di panti asuhan mengoroyok anak yang lebih muda dari mereka. Ia menyukai kekerasan, dan itu adalah tontonan yang bagus untuknya.

Ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di panti asuhannya, ia membuka. Ia melihat sebuah bayi disana. Iapun menggeram pada anaknya. Sungguh, salah satu anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh para orangtuanya. Ia melihat surat yang ada disana, dan hanya melihat namanya. Ia hanya cemberut dan kemudian memasukan surat itu ke kantungnya.

Bagus sekali, bocah yang harus diurus lagi, pikirnya. Ia mengambil bocah itu, dan melihat bahwa ia mempunyai rambut blonde dan mata biru. Tampang yang bagus. Ia yakin, bahwa orangtuanya sangat bodoh sekali untuk meninggalkan anaknya disini.

Elene menyeringai, apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa Surrey, Privet Drive adalah salah satu area berbahaya di London? Iapun menyeringai lagi. Well, satu lagi anak yang akan patah dan akan tidak mempunyai hidup yang bagus.

Iapun membuka pintu untuk bayi, dan menempatkan David kecil di sebuah kotak bayi di samping sebuah bayi yang berumur 2 bulan dengan kasar.

Iapun membanting pintunya dengan keras, membuat kedua bayi itu menangis keras. Ia tidak perduli. Ia mengambil sebuah earphone, dan kemudian memakainya di telinganya. Ia kemudian menyalakan sebuah iPod dan mendengarkan musik. Tidak perduli tentang anak-anak yang harusnya ia urus.

.

**-Godrick Hallow, 1991-**

Lord Voldemort, seperti yang ia panggil dirinya karena ia benci nama aslinya, yaitu Tom Riddle, berjalan di sebuah tempat yang bernama Godrick Hallow di suatu tempat di Wales. Ia melihat sebuah rumah yang berada di ujung jalan, tidak seperti para Muggle disini.

Lord Voldemort mendengus. Muggle. Oh, ia sangat benci dengan makhluk itu. Ia memberikan para Muggle sebuah glare yang akan membuat Severus Snape berkeringat dan pucat. Untung saja ia sudah mengaktifkan _notice-me-not charm _pada dirinya, agar tidak tertabrak, atau tersentuh oleh tangan kotor mereka.

Lord Voldemort kemudian mengingat lagi kenapa ia berada disini. Sebuah propeshy, atau ramalan dibuat tentang kekalahannya pada anak yang lahir di akhir July dari orangtua yang telah membantahnya 3 kali. Hanya ada dua kandidat. Yaitu Neville Franklin Longbottom, anak dari Frank dan Alice Longbottom, dan Helena Evelyn Potter, anak dari James dan Lily Potter.

Ia tidak percaya dengan sebuah ramalan dan apa yang namanya takdir. Apalagi sebuah ramalan yang dibuat oleh seorang yang banyak yang bilang adalah penipu. Sybill Trelawney bukanlah seorang Seer yang terkenal karena kehebatannya, dan bahkan banyak ramalannya yang gagal.

Lord Voldemort mendengus. Tidak. Tidak ada yang namanya ramalan atau takdir. Aksi kita kita lakukan karena kita percaya bahwa aksi kita benar, bukan karena sebuah takdir. Sayangnya, kakek tua bodoh Dumbledore itu percaya pada takdir, dan sudah menjaga bahwa salah satu kandidat ramalan harus terjaga.

'_Fool,' _Lord Voldemort meludah. Ia disini bukan karena sebuah ramalan bodoh. Walaupun kalau ia percaya dengan ramalan itu, ia akan menyangka bahwa Longbottom yang akan membuatnya jatuh, karena ia tidak mungkin kalah dengan seorang perempuan bodoh.

Walaupun begitu, ia kesini karena ingin menyingkirkan potensial kandidat yang akan membantahnya dan melawannya. Helena Potter adalah anak dari dua penyihir yang kuat. Jadi tidak ragukan lagi mereka akan melatih Helena dengan segalanya, dan memanipulasinya untuk melawannya.

Ia hanya disini karena ia harus menyingkirkan potensial musuh.

Ia melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu impresif dan biasa saja. _Fidelius Charm, _Lord Voldemort mendengus. Jika kau ingin memakai itu, seharusnya memakai Secret Keeper yang mempunyai pikiran yang kuat dan setidaknya, mempunyai pelajaran dalam Occlumency. Hanya dengan sedikit Legillimency dan Imperius pada Secret Keeper mereka, Lord Voldemort bisa mengetahui posisi mereka. Tetapi, Lord Voldemort tidak memakai semua itu, karena Secret Keeper mereka sendiri bergabung padanya, dan bersedia untuk menjual teman mereka untuknya.

Ketika ia melewati gerbang, ia melihat dari jendela bahwa sang istri lari keatas tangga dengan panik sementara sang suami berteriak pada dirinya. Untung saja ia sudah memberi _Anti-Portkey Ward _dan _Anti-Apparation Ward_ di rumah ini. Berarti ia sudah ketahuan. Tidak ada gunanya untuk diam-diam.

Dengan Reducto, ia membanting pintu itu, membuat pintu itu terbang. Ia masuk ke dalam pintu itu, dan langsung mendengar James berteriak,

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Dengan mudah, Lord Voldemort menghindar. _'Fool,' _Pikirnya, _'Did he think he can defeat me? No matter, I shall be done with it.' _Dengan _Silent Casting, _Voldemort melemparkan _Crucio _pada James. James menghindar, seperti yang ia harap.

"_Avada Kedavra." _Voldemort mendesis. Sebuah jet berwarna hijau keluar dari tongkat sihirnya, dan mengenai dada James, membuat mayat James jatuh.

Voldemort mendengus lagi. Saatnya mencari Lily dan anaknya. Ia sudah mendengar banyak cerita dari Lucius dan Bellatrix untuk mengetahui bahwa Lily adalah penyihir yang pintar.

Ia naik ke atas tangga, dan diam. Ia menunggu sebuah suara. Ia mendengar suara menangis dari pintu di kirinya, dan kemudian belok ke kiri. Ia dengan langsung saja menghancurkan pintu itu dan masuk.

"Lily Potter nee Evans," Voldemort menyapanya dengan desisan. "Kau adalah penyihir yang cukup impresif untuk umurmu, dari yang kudengar dari Bellatrix dan Lucius. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku, bersama bayi kecil Helena?" Ia mencoba memberi penawaran, walaupun sudah tahu apa yang akan Lily katakan.

"Ti-tidak!" Teriak Lily, mencoba berani, tetapi terdengar pathetic di telinga Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Very well then," Balas Voldemort. "It's your loss. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan," Dengan itu, ia mengucapkan dua kata yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, _"Avada Kedavra." _Ucapnya. Dari tongkat sihirnya, keluar cahaya jet berwarna hijau lagi.

Tidak diduga Voldemort, Lily menghindar, mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan berteriak, _"Confringo!" _

Voldemort melebarkan matanya dengan refleks, dan membuat pelindung. Marah karena meremehkan perempuan ini hampir membuatnya kalah, Voldemort menunjukan tongkat sihirnya ke bayi Helena dan kemudian mendesis, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Mata Lily melebar. Iapun tanpa memikirkan apalagi, melemparkan dirinya ke depan Helena, dan melihat sebuah cahaya jet emerald tidak mengenainya, melainkan, membuat sebuah barrir.

Ia melihat _Killing Curse _itu memantul kearah Voldemort yang sedang shock, dan membunuhnya. Iapun merasakan _magical core_nya habis karena ia secara tidak sadar membuat barrir itu, dan ia menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya, ia berhasil melindungi bayi kecilnya.

Ia tidak melihat, sebuah _magical backlash _membuat sebuah luka di dahi Helena, dan sedikit nyawa Voldemort yang terpotong, masuk ke dalam luka Helena.

Dengan itu, Dark Lord Voldemort dikalahkan oleh seorang bayi yang hanya 1 tahun. Nanti, Hagrid datang dan membawa Helena ke rumah keluarga Dursley, untuk tumbuh besar bersama paman dan bibi mereka.

.

**-St. Johnson Orphanage, Surrey, 1993-**

4 tahun David Atherton menutup matanya sambil menangis. Ia kini sedang dihajar oleh para bully di panti asuhan. Ini salah satu hajaran yang paling sakit yang ia pernah dapatkan.

Selama yang pernah ia lihat, ia adalah salah satu target bully. Steven dang gangnya selalu puas untuk menyiksa dirinya. Awalnya, mereka hanya mengganggunya dengan hal kecil, seperti mengumpat barangnya, mengambil sarapan atau mungkin makan malamnya, dan lama-lama menjadi semakin parah.

Selama David tahu, hidup di panti asuhan selalu tidak enak. Seluruh anak-anaknya hanya bully, kalau tidak, mereka hanya anak-anak tidak berguna yang sudah pecah dan gila karena selalu dihajar oleh para bully.

Ketika mendapat tendangan ke tulang kepalanya, David merasa sangat sakit. Ia kemudian memberhentikan tangisanya. Ia menutup matanya dengan kuat. Mereka akan membayarnya! Ia akan membuat mereka membayarnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka menghajarnya lagi. Ia bukanlah sebuah sarung tinju.

Di hari itu juga, David bersumpah akan balas dendam.

.

**-St. Johnson Orphanage, Surrey, 4 Years Later-**

8 tahun David Atherton duduk di kamarnya dan diam. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Jika kau melihat kematanya, kau bisa melihat sebuah ekspresi yang seharusnya tidak ada pada seorang anak. Di matanya, mempunyai kebencian yang dalam. Tangannya mengepal. Ia melihat sebuah burung dengan senang bermain dengan keluarganya.

Ia memfokuskan kebenciannya pada burung itu. Menginginkan agar burung itu merasakan rasa sakit. Ia kemudian menyeringai puas ketika melihat burung itu jatuh dan seperti teriak kesakitan, seperti dalam _Cruciatus_, walaupun ia tidak tahu itu.

Seluruh orang di panti asuhan selalu mengejeknya aneh. Selalu mengatainya, dan melihatnya seolah dia adalah sebuah kotoran. Ia tahu ia tidak aneh. Ia spesial.

Untuk selama yang ia ingat, ia selalu dijadikan objek kemarahan dan memperlakukannya seperti ia karung tinju yang harus dipukul.

Saat ia 4 tahun, ia dipukul dan dihajar sampai ia mempunyai beberapa patah tulang. Mereka mengira ia akan mati, tetapi tidak. Ia ingin hidup. Dan ia bersumpah akan balas dendam.

Pada umur 5 tahun, kejadian aneh mulai terjadi. Benda-benda melayang, rambut matron berubah warna dan lain-lainnya. Ketika kejadian itu terjadi, ia selalu ada didekatnya, membuatnya ia selalu dipanggil menjadi aneh.

Ia cemberut. Mereka mengira bahwa dengan sebuah ejekan dan pukulan, ia akan patah seperti anak lain disini. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membuat mereka merasa puas melihat dirinya patah. Ia akan balas dendam pada mereka suatu saat.

Pada umur 5 tahun juga, karena anak-anak panti asuhan tidak diajarkan membaca, David selalu pergi ke perpustakaan. Karena wajah mempesona sekaligus lucunya, ia memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat pustakawan untuk mengajarinya membaca dan menulis. Tahun-tahunnya di panti asuhan mengajarkannya untuk memanfaatkan apapun untuk kebutuhan dirinya sendiri.

Pada umur 6 tahun, ia sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar, dan menulis dengan bagus. Ia mempunyai kamus kata yang sangat besar daripada anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya.

Pada umur itu juga, ia baru meneliti tentang kejadian aneh yang semakin sering terjadi pada dirinya. Iapun meneliti bahwa semua ini terjadi karena emosi kuat. Iapun membuat emosi kuat di dalam dirinya, emosi benci yang sangat kuat, dan memfokuskan itu pada sebuah tikus. Ia kemudian tersenyum seperti idiot ketika melihat bahwa tikus itu jatuh kesakitan.

Sejak saat itupun, ia mengetahui bahwa ia adalah spesial. Ia lebih baik daripada mereka. Itu memberinya mimpi yang indah. Ia selalu berharap bahwa ia tidak sama seperti anak-anak lain di panti asuhan dan semuanya. Di matanya, mereka adalah sebuah binatang yang tidak mempunyai _common sense _dan iapun bangga karena ia mempunyai kekuatan ini, sebuah tanda bahwa ia bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Sejak saat itupun, ia mulai mengendalikan 'kekuatannya'. Ia tidak tahu, tetapi jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, itu juga bisa terjadi. Ia bisa membuat orang melupakan sesuatu, ia bahkan bisa membuat sebuah api dari ujung jarinya, dan ia bisa mengangkat suatu benda tanpa tangan dan hanya melayang.

Iapun tersenyum besar. Ia merencanakan untuk balas dendam kepada gang bully Steven Harmlock yang ada di panti asuhan. Ia membiarkan sesi 'menghajarnya' tetap berlanjut, karena pada akhirnya, itu bayaran yang layak untuk apa yang ia rencanakan untuk mereka.

Pada umur 7 tahun, ia bisa menjalankan semuanya. Ia sudah memasteri kekuatannya. Pada umur itu juga, ia membunuh orang untuk yang pertama kalinya, walaupun tidak ada bukti yang menunjukan padanya.

Grop bully Steven, yaitu berisi dengan Adam, Brutus, Herret, dan Jimmy, seluruhnya meninggal dan ada yang gila. Semua di panti asuhan tahu bahwa David pembunuhnya, karena ia mempunyai dendam yang sangat dalam pada mereka, tetapi tidak ada yang membuktikannya.

Mereka, seperti biasa, menghajar David sangat keras. Mereka membuat David mempunyai patah tulang, dan lain-lainnya.

Keesokan harinya, Jimmy, ditemukan meninggal karena organ dalamnya hancur. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hancurnya, karena tubuh luarnya sangat bersih, dan tidak ada tanda untuk ditusuk. Organnya seperti langsung hancur saja dalam sehari.

Dua hari kemudian, Brutus dan Harret ditemukan di gudang. Mereka sudah gila. Mereka mempunyai luka dimana-mana, dan mereka tidak ingin berbicara apa yang terjadi. Polisi berkata bahwa mereka disiksa berjam-jam, membuat mereka gila.

Anak-anak di pantin asuhan dan matron menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah David, tetapi mereka tidak mempunyai bukti. Lagipula, kalau David ditangkap, ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghapus memori mereka.

Di hari ketiga, Adam, ditemukan jatuh dari jendela dengan kepalanya duluan yang ke tanah. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Adam saat itu sedang mengejek David, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia terlempar ke jendela, dan jatuh, dan kemudian mati.

Saat itu juga, mereka tahu bahwa yang melakukannya adalah David, tetapi mereka tidak mempunyai bukti. Merekapun takut karena David.

Di saat itu juga, David melemparkan seringaian ke Steven, dan menggerakan mulutnya seolah berkata _'you're next.' _

Keesokan harinya, Steven ditemukan mati. Organ dalamnya semuanya hancur. Tubuhnya mempunyai luka dimana-mana, dan lehernya patah. Otaknya juga diperiksa seperti meleleh. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pembunuhnya melakukan ini.

Disaat itu juga, seluruh panti asuhan takut pada David, karena mereka yakin David yang melakukannya.

David menyeringai mengingat memori itu. Disaat itu juga, seluruh panti asuhan takut padanya. Ia suka itu. Mereka takut karena David, karena ia kuat. Ia bisa membuat orang melakukan apa saja karena orang itu takut padanya. David suka itu.

Di umur 8 tahunnya ini, ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang bisa dibilang… cukup menarik. Ia masih ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka bertemu.

_Flashback_

_David sedang berjalan di taman yang ada di Privet Drive. Wajahnya tidak mempunyai emosi ketika berjalan, menakutkan beberapa orangtua sedikit. Ia sudah terbiasa. Bertahun-tahunnya di panti asuhan, ia tidak mempunyai emosi apa-apa. Ia hanya mempunyai emosi marah. _

_Ketika ia berada di taman, ia hanya berjalan-jalan saja, dan terkadang berusaha menjahili beberapa orang yang terlihat menyebalkan menurutnya. _

_Ia hanya berjalan saja sampai ia mendengar sebuah tangisan yang sangat kecil. Merasa cukup penasaran, ia pun berjalan ke arah suara tangisan itu. Sampai disebuah gang, ia melihat sebuah perempuan, yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, tertidur disana dengan darah dan luka dimana-mana. _

_Ia biasanya tidak perduli, karena ia sendiri tidak mempunyai emosi dan perasaan, dan apa yang mereka panggil, heartless bastard, tetapi, perempuan ini berbeda. Ia merasakan sebuah tarikan pada perempuan itu. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus menolong perempuan itu, dan melihat tubuhnya dan kondisinya seperti itu memberi emosi baru di pada David. Emosi khawatir. _

_Iapun berjalan dengan buru-buru ke perempuan itu. Ketika ia sampai, ia bisa melihat jelas perempuan itu. Rambut panjang berantakannya terlihat dimana-mana, dan mata hijaunya menatapnya dengan harapan. _

_Ia tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan orang bodoh seperti 'Apa kau tidak apa-apa?' karena itu bodoh sekali melihat keadaan perempuan itu. _

_Iapun merobek bajunya, dan mengikatnya di bagian tubuh yang berdarah sangat dalam untuk memberhentikan pendarahannya. Puas, iapun menggendong perempuan itu dengan Bridal Style, dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. _

_Ia masuk ke dalam hutan, tempat aman dimana ia biasanya membuang frustasinya. Ia menaruh perempuan itu dibawah, dan membuat gestur untuk menunggu. _

_5 menit lagi ia datang dengan kotak P3K di tangannya yang ia curi di panti asuhan. Walaupun begini, ia mempunyai pengetahuan tentang pengobatan karena ia merasa itu penting melihat keadaannya di panti asuhan._

_Ia pernama menumpahkan air minum yang ada di botol untuk membersihkan lukanya, dan kemudian ia mengambil alkohol untuk mengobatinya. Selesai, ia kemudian merobek baju perempuan itu tanpa malu, dan mengobati perutnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu memerah, entah kenapa. Kenapa wajahnya memerah ketika ia merobek bajunya? Itu tidak memalukan, menurutnya._

_Selesai, ia kemudian memperban badannya, mendapat sebuah erangan sakit dari perempuan itu, tetapi ia membiarkannya. Ketika melihat seluruh lukanya sudah diperban, ia merasa puas. _

_Ia melihat wajah perempuan itu, dan melihat masih ada luka di pipinya. Ia mengambil sebuah tensoplas, dan kemudian menempelkannya di pipinya yang ada lukanya. _

_Iapun tersenyum puas. Ia mengambil botol air minum, dan mencondongkannya ke arahnya, "Minumlah." Ucapnya. _

_Perempuan itu mengangguk, dan dengan susah payah, meminum botol minum itu. Selesai, David bisa melihat perempuan itu semakin membaik. _

"_Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanyanya, khawatir. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia khawatir pada perempuan ini, tetapi, ia merasa sakit di dadanya jika melihat perempuan ini sakit. _

_Perempuan itu mengangguk. Senyuman bersyukur terlihat di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, ketika David melihat senyuman itu, ia merasa sangat senang. _

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia merasa familiar dengan perempuan ini. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Mengingat bahwa ia sudah keliling Privet Drive, ia tahu ia pernah melihatnya. _

"_H-Helena…" Gumam perempuan itu dengan ragu-ragu, seperti takut bahwa David akan meninggalkannya jika ia mengetahui namanya._

_David kemudian baru mengenal nama itu. Helena Potter. Keluarganya, Dursleys dirumorkan mengambil keponakan mereka karena orangtua Helena meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan. Mereka bilang bahwa Helena anak yang mempunyai penyakit, membuat seluruh penduduk menjauhinya. _

_David mendengus. Bodoh. Orang-orang ini memang bodoh. Mereka mengasumsikan sesuatu dari kata-kata orang lain, bukannya memeriksanya sendiri. _

_David kemudian melihat kearah Helena. Helena memandangnya dengan tatapan takut. David mengira karena itu dengusannya yang salah diartikan oleh Helena. _

_David tersenyum, "Helena, tenang saja. Kau aman. Aku tidak akan melukaimu," Ucapnya, mencoba menenangkan Helena. Ketika melihat Helena sudah tenang, David tersenyum. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Orang-orang itu bodoh. Mereka melukaimu sampai kau seperti ini. Jika kau dibiarkan, kau akan mati." Lanjutnya lagi, membuat mata Helena melebar. _

_David kemudian berdiri, dan kemudian menggesturkannya untuk menunggu lagi. Helena mengangguk. David tersenyum._

_5 menit kemudian, David datang dengan sebuah pakaian yang bersih. Mata Helena melebar. David sebenarnya mencuri pakaian ini dari anak panti asuhan yang tidak memakainya. _

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Helena sudah memakai pakaian yang bersih, walaupun harus David pakaiakan karena Helena masih sakit. Selama itu juga, David tidak tahu kenapa Helena selalu memerah karena malu. _

_Puas, Davidpun melihat kearah langit. Melihat bahwa matahari akan tenggelam, mata David melebar. Ini jadwalnya untuk ke perpustakaan dan mengambil pelajaran lainnya dari pustakawan, mengingat bahwa panti asuhan tidak menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka._

"_Helena, maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku sudah telat untuk melakukan sesuatu," Ucapnya. Sebelum David bisa pergi jauh, ia mendengar panggilan Helena,_

"_Tunggu!" Teriak Helena. David berhenti, dan menengok ke belakang, melihat kearah Helena dengan penasaran. "A-apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu. _

_David tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Helena berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi, tetapi David hanya terkekeh. Helena melihat kebingungan kearah David, "Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi. Walaupun tidak, aku tetap akan melindungimu." _

_David tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu. Ia adalah orang yang dingin, tidak perduli pada siapapun hanya dirinya. Manipulatif, licik, dan lain-lainnya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, Davidpun berlari meninggalkan Helena yang mempunyai senyuman di wajahnya. _

_End Flashback_

Sejak itu, David menepati janjinya. Ia selalu melindungi Helena, walaupun Helena sadar atau tidak. Ia juga jika tidak ada yang ia lakukan di panti asuhan, ia memerhatikan Helena dari jauh. Menjaganya dari jauh.

Ia juga kadang juga menenangkan Helena ketika ia sedih, dan mengobrol dengannya untuk menenangkannya. Ia tidak suka melihat bahwa Helena terlalu kurus, jadi kadang ia membelikan Helena makanan untuknya.

Karena ingin melindungi Helena sekaligus membalas dendam pada orang yang membullynya, iapun menyadari bahwa kekuatannya tidak akan selalu memenangkannya. Dengan itu, setiap pagi ia pergi ke GYM untuk mengikuti sesi Yoga sekaligus Martial Arts disana. Tentu saja, ia harus membayarnya, tetapi hanya dengan senyuman, kata-kata innocent, dan talentanya, ia bisa membuat sensei disana untuk mengajarinya dengan gratis.

David hari ini sedang berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Helena. Ia merasa bahwa wajah Helena yang sangat lucu, membuatnya tertarik padanya, mungkin. Wajah 5 tahun Helena adalah salah satu gambar yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Dan itu adalah sebuah pencapaian karena seluruh orang di panti asuhan tahu bahwa David tidak pernah tersenyum.

Ia kemudian mengunjungi salah satu Sekolah di Surrey, dan melihat Helena belajar. Ia melihat Helena, diabaikan oleh guru-gurunya, membuatnya menyipitkan matanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Keluarga Dursley menyebarkan rumor tentang Helena yang mempunyai penyakit parah yang menular, karena itu seluruh penduduk menjauhinya, dan sepertinya membencinya. David, tentu saja tidak percaya. Jelas sekali bahwa itu semua hanyalah kebohongan.

Ia melihat guru itu berteriak sesuatu pada Helena, dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya. Tidak ada yang boleh membentak Helena-_nya_. Ia kemudian memakai kekuatannya. Ingin membuat guru itu merubah pikirannya.

Ia baru mengetahui, bahwa ketika memakai kekuatannya, ia sangat ahli dalam mengendalikan pikiran. Ia tidak tahu, tetapi ia dengan natural bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, dan kemudian sedikit merubah memorinya. Ia mencoba merubah seluruh memori mereka, tetapi ia tidak bisa dan terlalu susah. Ia hanya bisa merubah memori mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Iapun merubah memori guru Helena untuk memberinya pikiran bahwa selama ini ia selalu kagum dengan Helena, dan menyayanginya. Ia kemudian melihat mata guru itu terlihat terhipnotis selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kepada Helena, membuat mata Helena melebar.

David tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat merasa protektif dengan Helena. Ia hanya merasakan bahwa itu harus. Seperti sebuah pekerjaan yang secara tidak sadar, harus ia lakukan.

Ia mendengar bel mengerang untuk makan siang. Iapun tersenyum. Ia sudah membawa makanan favorit Helena saat ini. Sebuah sup jagung yang berhasil David dapatkan sebagai hadiah dari pustakawan yang sering ia bantu. Ia memanaskannya beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi, membuatnya tidak dingin.

Ia menghampiri Helena yang berada di meja makan siang, sendiri. Ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa 'keluarga' Helena tidak pernah memberikan Helena makan siang. David hanya mendengus. Sungguh, apa salah Helena? Ia tidak mengerti. Itu mengingatkannya pada aksi bullynya di panti asuhan.

Iapun duduk di samping Helena, "Helena." Sapanya dengan lembut.

Helena terlihat baru sadar siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sangat besar.

"David!" Seru Helena, memeluk satu-satunya temannya dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

David hanya tersenyum lembut. Suara Helena masih childish. Masih lembut. Masih naïve, dan masih terlalu buta tentang kerasnya dunia. Selama beberapa bulan David mengenal Helena, Helena tak pernah diajarkan membaca ataupun berbicara dengan benar, jadi, Davidpun mengajarkan Helena membaca, dan kemudian memberinya contoh untuk berbicara dengan sopan dan berkarisma. Ketika setidaknya Helena bisa membaca, David memberinya buku kamus bahasa dari perpustakaan dan buku tentang bagaimana untuk berlaku sopan dan membawa diri sendiri dengan baik.

David tersenyum lembut kearah Helena, "Hey, aku membawakanmu makan siang." Ucap David, meletakan sup jagung yang masih tertutup di meja di depan mereka.

Mata Helena melebar, sebelum tersenyum apresiatif kepada David. Ia bisa melihat mata Helena hampir menangis karena ada orang yang baik padanya.

"Te-terimakasih, David…" Gumam Helena dengan malu-malu.

David tersenyum halus, "Aku membawakanmu sup jagung. Apa kau tahu itu?" Tanya David, penasaran. Helena mempunyai pengetahuan yang sangat dikit soal dunia, dan lain-lainnya karena 'keluarganya' karena itu, David selalu mencoba mengajarkan Helena hal yang baru.

Helena memiringkan wajahnya dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng. Menatap penasaran ke kotak makan yang berada di meja di depannya.

David tersenyum, "Well, mungkin kau akan suka." David kemudian membuka kotak makanannya, dan memperlihatkan sup jagung ke Helena.

Mata Helena melebar ketika sebuah bau nikmat menyengat hidungnya. Ia tidak pernah dengar sup jagung, karena di Dursleys, mereka hanya memakan daging, dan Helena sendiri hanya memperbolehkan memakan sisa makanan mereka.

David tersenyum melihat ekspresi Helena, dan memberikannya sendok. Helena dengan senang mengambilnya.

Helena mengambil sesendok sup, meniupnya karena masih panas agar tidak terlalu panas untuk mulutnya, dan kemudian memakannya. Ia mengunyahnya sedikit, sebelum matanya melebar karena rasanya.

"Sangat enak!" Serunya dengan bahagia. David terkekeh di samping Helena. Helena kemudian mengambil sesuap lagi, dan kemudian memakan makanannya dengan nikmat.

Dengan itu, Helena memakan sup jagung itu dengan semangat, sementara David memerhatikan Helena makan. David memerhatikan wajah Helena ketika makan. Bagaimana wajah Helena selalu tersenyum ketika menelas sesuap. Bagaimana mata hijau Helena tidak memerhatikan dunianya, dan hanya memerhatikan sup jagunya.

David tersenyum. Sejahat apapun dia, ia selalu mempunyai _soft spot _untuk Helena.

Saat itu juga, makanan kesukaan Helena adalah sup jagung.

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: I know this sucks. Semoga ceritanya cukup bagus untuk pemula. Catatan, disini Naruto World dan Harry Potter World adalah satu dunia. Di Jepang, penyihir disebut Shinobi dan Kunoichi, dan mereka menyebut energi sihir dengan chakra. Jutsu yang biasa dipakai di canon Naruto, harus dipakai oleh tongkat sihir. Minister of Magic Jepang disebut sebagai Kage. Ninjutsu adalah Wandless Magic, tetapi di Jepang mereka memakai handseal untuk lebih mudah menyalurkan chakra. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa melakukan Ninjutsu. **

**Tidak ada Akatsuki. Tidak ada Bijuu. Bijuu dilihat sebagai legenda dan mitos oleh para Shinobi Jepang. Rikudou-sennin adalah figur legendaris seperti Merlin yang entah keberadaannya benar atau tidak. **

**Klan Namikaze adalah Klan Pureblood yang mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Hiraishin. Sebuah Kekkei Genkai dimana seorang Namikaze bisa berteleportasi ke tempat yang sudah ditandai oleh sebuah segel spesial yang dibuat oleh darah mereka. **

**Klan Uzumaki adalah Klan Noble Muggle yang memimpin Jepang. Mereka sangat tertarik pada dunia sihir, dan merencanakan untuk masuk ke dunia sihir sebagai Klan Pureblood, karena itu mereka menikahi Kushina dan Minato, untuk membuat pewaris yang setidaknya Half-Blood, dan nantinya, anak mereka akan dinikahi oleh seorang Pureblood, membuat cucu Minato dan Kushina sebagai Pureblood yang baru. **

**Klan Senju, Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah 3 Klan Noble yang membentuk Ministry of Magic Jepang. Tentunya, Klan Uchiha mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Doujutsu Sharingan, sementara Klan Senju mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Mokuton. Klan Senju belum punah, dan mereka masih dipimpin oleh Hashirama. Sama seperti Klan Uchiha yang tidak dibantai, dan masih dipimpin oleh Madara.  
**

**Disini Dumbledore adalah karakter Manipulative, tetapi mempunyai intensi baik. **

**Lord Voldemort bukanlah manusia maniak yang gila dan ingin mendominasi dunia dan membantai seluruh Muggle dan suka menyiksa pengikutnya seperti apa yang biasanya para fanfic deskripsikan. Lord Voldemort dideskripsikan sebagai jenius. Tentu Voldemort pasti tahu bahwa penyihir tidak bisa mengalahkan seluruh populasi Muggle karena mereka terlalu banyak, dan tekhnologi mereka lebih kuat. **

**Dark Arts bukan sebuah cabang sihir yang akan membuat penggunanya lama-lama menjadi gila. Jadi disini para Death Eater setidaknya tidak segila di canon. **

**Tidak ada Weasley Bashing, kecuali untuk Ron. **

**Naruto, atau David disini benci muggle dan mirip sama Lord Voldemort. Tetapi ia mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda, dan kebenciannya pada Muggle tidak memberhentikan David untuk memakai tekhnologi buatan Muggle. Walaupun itu terdengar hypocrite, David tahu enggak seluruh Muggle seperti para bully di panti asuhan. Hanya sebagian besarnya. **

**Draco Malfoy akan tetap bertindak seperti spoiled brat. Di canon, seluruh Slytherin dideskripsikan sebagai Pureblood Spuremacist, tetapi disini ada beberapa Slytherin yang tidak, dan mereka akan menjadi teman, atau mungkin pengikut Naruto. **

**Dan terakhir, Naruto tidak memiliki Bijuu di dalam perutnya.**

**Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu saat ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya, dan jangan lupa Review! :) **

**-Namikaze141 Sign Out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Magical World

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 – Magical World

* * *

**-St. Johnson Oprhanage, Surrey. 28 July 2001-**

Minerva McGonagall menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang strict, dan stern. Ia menganggap dirinya adalah Professor yang adil. Walaupun dengan Slytherin, ia masih adil dengan mereka, walaupun ia tidak suka dengan mereka.

Sekarang, ia ada di panti asuhan untuk satu orang Muggleborn atau Muggle-raised penyihir lagi. Ia mengetuk pintu panti asuhan. Daerah ini, kalau tidak salah adalah daerah dimana Helena Potter, Perempuan-Yang-Hidup, anak dari dua murid favoritnya, tinggal. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Albus menyuruh bahwa ia tidak boleh mengantarkan suratnya pada Helena, dan tidak boleh memeriksa Helena. Tetapi ia hanya membiarkannya saja. Lagipula, Albus selalu benar, bukan?

Tersesat dalam pikirannya, ia tidak sadar kalau pintu panti asuhan sudah terbuka, dan menunjukan sebuah perempuan. Perempuan itu terlihat diumuran 30 tahunan atau 40 tahunan, mempunyai rambut blonde yang kotor, dan wajah yang mempunyai banyak keriput walaupun di umur 30 tahun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan berbahaya.

"Namaku Minerva McGonagall dari Hogwarts, aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Atherton, David Atherton." Ucapnya dengan nada strict.

McGonagall bisa melihat mata perempuan itu melebar dengan shock dan digantikan oleh takut. McGonagall berpikir apa yang membuatnya takut, tetapi ia membiarkannya saja, dan memikirkannya nanti.

"A-Atherton? D-David Atherton? A-apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Nada takut berada di perkataannya.

McGonagall hanya menyipitkan matanya, "Ya. David Atherton. Saya sangat yakin." Jawabnya dengan nada yang 'ini selesai'.

Matron itu hanya mengangguk takut dan mempersilahkan McGonagall masuk, ketika McGonagall masuk, Matron itu kemudian mengesturkan McGonagall untuk duduk di kursi di ruang tamu. Setelah itu, Matron itu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh.

Matron itu datang kembali membawakan teh kepada McGonagall dan menaruhnya di meja. Matron itu kemudian duduk di depan McGonagall dengan ekspresi kontemplasi di wajahnya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh matron itu, "Namaku adalah Elene Grimshwood," Matron itu, Elene, memperkenalkan. "David… David adalah anak yang aneh…. Kejadian aneh selalu ada disekitarnya…" Elene melihat kearah McGonagall, dan McGonagall menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan, "Ia pertama kali datang kesini karena orangtuanya sepertinya mengabaikannya di depan pintu panti asuhan hanya dengan surat yang berisikan namanya. Ia adalah anak yang pendiam. Selalu menyimpan semuanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti anak-anak lainnya, ia menjadi korban para bully. Ia selalu dijadikan sarung tinju oleh para anak lain. Tentu saja aku coba memberhentikan para bully, tetapi aku tidak bisa," Tanpa Legillimency-pun McGonagall tahu bahwa perempuan ini berbohong, dan ia sebenarnya bisa menolongnya, "Ia selalu menjadi sarung tinju bertahun-tahun. Kau harus tahu, bahwa ia sering sekali hampir melewati pintu kematian. Seluruh anak disini semuanya patah karena perlakuan itu, tetapi tidak David. Aku kadang seram melihat matanya, karena matanya sangat penuh kebencian."

Elene kemudian menyisipkan tehnya, "Kemudian, kejadian aneh mulai muncul ketika ia berumur 5 tahun," Lanjutnya. Ini kemudian menarik perhatian McGonagall, "Awalnya, hanya dari yang kecil, seperti barang yang melayang, merubah warna rambut, dan sebagainya. Tetapi lama-lama… kejadiannya semakin sadis. Kami tidak punya bukti, tetapi kami yakin bahwa dia adalah pelakunya. 4 tahun yang lalu, grup yang selalu membully-nya dan mengejeknya aneh, yaitu Steven, Adam, Brutus, Herret dan Jimmy, semuanya mati atau gila." Itu, juga menarik perhatian McGonagall, "Pertama adalah Jimmy. Keesokan harinya setelah ia membully, ia ditemukan mati dengan organ dalamnya hancur. Polisi tidak bisa menemukan bagaimana caranya, itu seperti organnya tiba-tiba hancur. Disaat itu juga, aku menemukan David menyeringai. Seolah dia yang membunuhnya. Seolah dia tahu penyebabnya. Itu memberiku rasa… rasa takut. Dua hari kemudian, Brutus dan Harret ditemukan di gudang. Mereka ditemukan gila. Mereka mempunyai luka banyak, dan ketika ditemukan, mereka sudah gila. Aku menemukan David melihat dari kejauhan dengan seringaiannya itu. Ketika ia ketahuan, ia langsung saja berjalan ke arah yang lain. Aku tahu dia yang melakukannya." Elene kemudian menarik nafasnya, "Beberapa hari kemudian, Adam terlempar dari jendela lantai dua. Kepalanya jatuh ke tanah terlebih dahulu, membuat lehernya patah. Sebelum terlempar ke jendela, ia terlihat sedang mengejek David… jadi aku tahu dia pelakunya. Beberapa hari kemudian… akhirnya Steven. Steven ditemukan terluka seperti Jimmy, Brutus, dan Adam. Organ dalamnya hancur, ia mempunyai luka dimana-mana, dan lehernya patah. Aku yakin David pelakunya…"

Ketika McGonagall terus mendengar ini, matanya melebar. Kejadian ini hampir sama seperti 50 tahun yang lalu. Dimana _dia _juga melakukan hal yang sama di panti asuhan. McGonagall menggigil ngeri. Ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan klon dari _dia. _

McGonagall hanya mengangguk. Semoga sejarah tidak terulang lagi. Selesai mengobrol, McGonagallpun dibimbing ke ruangan David.

"Ketuk saja. Anda bisa berbicara dengannya secara privasi. Di dalam kamar tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia… Lagipula, tidak ada yang ingin sekamar dengan dia jika sayang nyawa mereka.." Yang terakhir, hanyalah gumaman, tetapi McGonagall bisa mendengarnya.

McGonagall mengangguk, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Iapun mendengar suara, "Silahkan." Nada suara itu tidak seperti anak kecil. Ia mempunyai suara yang dalam.

McGonagall masuk, dan melihat sekeliling. Kamarnya terlihat biasa saja. Dindingnya dicat berwarna hijau, sementara seprai kasurnya berwarna silver. McGonagall melihat seorang anak, yang ia asumsikan sebagai David. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, dan menatap jendela dengan tatapan keras. Ia melihat matanya, dan melihat mata penuh kebencian, membuat McGonagall berpikir apa yang terjadi pada anak ini.

David kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, dan kemudian melihat kearah McGonagall sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya.

McGonagall kemudian membatuk, "Nama saya adalah Minerva McGonagall, Mr. Atherton. Saya adalah salah satu Professor di Hogwarts. Saya disini untuk mengantar surat penerimaanmu di Hogwarts, dan mengintroduksimu pada Hogwarts." McGonagall kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, yaitu sebuah surat berbentuk persegi panjang dan mempunyai wax bertulis 'H'.

David mengambil surat itu, merobek segelnya, dan kemudian membukanya. David kemudian membacanya;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Atherton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment._

_Terms begin on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

David kemudian membuka satu kertas perkamen lagi yang ada di surat itu, surat itu berisi tentang kebutuhan sekolah. Setelah membaca semuanya, David menyipitkan matanya.

McGonagall mengantisipasi ekspresi seperti marah, tidak percaya, dan lain-lainnya. Tetapi dia berbeda. David kemudian hanya tersenyum dan mengumamkan,

"Aku adalah penyihir…. Aku bukan salah satu dari _mereka._" Gumamnya. Mata McGonagall kemudian melebar. Ini sama seperti perkataan 50 tahun lalu, dari seseorang yang berambut hitam kepada Albus.

David kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah McGonagall, "Katakan padaku, Professor. Apa ini benar? Jika iya, aku ingin sebuah bukti." Ucapnya.

McGonagall mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil tongkat sihirnya, dan kemudian mengayunkannya. Selesai mengayunkan, ia merubah sebuah gelas menjadi burung. Mata David melebar ketika melihat itu.

David kemudian langsung melihat kearah McGonagall dan tersenyum berkarisma, "Wow! Apa nanti aku akan belajar seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan bahagia.

McGonagall kemudian tersenyum sedikit. Seluruh pikiran bahwa David mempunyai banyak kesamaan dengan orang 'itu' sudah terlupakan dan kini McGonagall tertarik pada senyumannya.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Atherton." Jawabnya.

David tersenyum berkarisma. Ia kemudian melihat ke perkamen yang menunjukan alat-alat yang harus ia beli dan ia cemberut, "Professor McGonagall, aku adalah seorang yatim piatu. Aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli semua ini." Ucapnya.

McGonagall hanya mengangguk, "Ministry of Magic, sebuah pemerintahan di dunia sihir, selalu mengawasi anak-anak _magical _di dunia muggle. Mereka mencoba melihat nama keluarga anak itu, dan mencocokannya pada salah satu berangkas di Gringotts, bank di dunia sihir. Kau, Mr. Atherton, kedua orangtuamu meninggalkanmu warisan berupa salah satu berangkas di Gringotts." McGonagall menjelaskan, "Tetapi tentu saja, kami harus mengetes anda untuk mengetahui apa benar anda anak dari pemilik berangkas itu." Lanjutnya.

Mata David kemudian melebar ketika ia mendengar nama orangtua. Ia, sama seperti yatim piatu lainnya, selalu berpikir dimana orangtua mereka, dan selalu ingin tahu orangtua mereka. Untuk David yang tidak tahu orangtuanya sejak ia lahir, tentu saja ia akan mencoba mengetahui orangtuanya, walaupun cuma sedikit.

"Apa kau tahu orangtuaku?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran, sekaligus memohon.

McGonagall merasa sedih ketika ia mendengar ini. Tentu saja ia tahu harapan yatim piatu adalah mengetahui orangtua mereka. McGonagall menggeleng sedih, "Sayangnya, tidak, Mr. Atherton." Ia melihat David menundukan kepalanya. "Tetapi, aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai nama belakang Atherton." Lanjutnya, mendapat perhatian dari David. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya secara detail. Ia bernama Martin Atherton. Ia mempunyai rambut pirang sepertimu dan mata biru. Aku bertemunya disebuah café, dan mendiskusikan Transfigurasi. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia adalah ayahmu atau tidak, Mr. Atherton. Aku minta maaf."

David, ketika mendengar itu, menundukan kepalanya lagi. Walaupun ia sudah pernah membunuh dan lebih dewasa daripada umurnya, ia sangat butuh kasih sayang. Walaupun begitu, ia bersyukur bahwa salah satu orangtuanya penyihir, yang berarti, orangtuanya juga bukan salah satu dari _mereka_.

"Tidak apa, Professor McGonagall." Ucapnya. "Kembali pada masalah, dimana aku bisa mengambil peralatan disini?" Tanyanya.

McGonagall mengangguk, "Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Atherton. Aku akan mengantarmu." Jawab McGonagall.

Mata David menyipit, "Kau akan menemaniku?" Tanyanya. Ketika melihat McGonagall mengangguk, David mengeluarkan aura berbahaya yang membuat McGonagall merasakan takut dan susah bernafas, "Aku tidak perlu ditemani. Aku sudah biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Walaupun takut, McGonagall tetap keras kepala, "Maaf, tetapi aku harus memaksa, Mr. Atherton." Balasnya lagi.

Dengan itu, aura itu menghilang dan McGonagall bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi. McGonagall bisa melihat David hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia yakin David tidak senang dengan ini.

Sementara David, ia tidak ingin diawasi McGonagall. Ia tidak ingin apa yang dilakukan, dilihat oleh orang lain. Ia tidak tahu tentang bagaimana Dunia Sihir, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana orang-orangnya. Jika ia bisa mengetahui sejarah, tradisi dan budaya Dunia Sihir, ia bisa cepat mengadaptasi, dan membuatnya menjadi keutungungannya.

"Mr. Atherton?"

Suara McGonagall kembali membawa David ke realitas. Ia kemudian melihat kearah McGonagall, "Maaf Professor, bisa kau ulangi lagi? Aku sepertinya tersesat dalam pikiranku." Ucapnya.

McGonagall mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak apa, Mr. Atherton?" Tanyanya.

David mengangguk, "Tidak apa, Professor McGonagall. Kembali pada topik, kapan kita ke Diagon Alley?" Tanya David.

McGonagall mengangguk, "Besok, pukul 9 pagi. Aku harap kau sudah siap nanti, Mr. Atherton." Ucap McGonagall. David mengangguk.

McGonagall kemudian berdiri, "Senang mengobrol denganmu, Mr. Atherton. Tetapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

David hanya mengangguk, "Senang mengobrol denganmu juga, Professor McGonagall. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Ucap David. McGonagall mengangguk, dan iapun keluar.

Selama diluar, McGonagall membuang nafasnya yang ia tidak tahu ia tahan. Meeting itu adalah salah satu meeting paling… menegangkan, menurutnya.

'_Aku harus memberitahu Albus,' _Pikir McGonagall, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dengan bunyi 'Crack'.

Ia tidak melihat daritadi ia diperhatikan dari jendela oleh dua mata biru yang penuh dengan kebencian dan cemberut di wajahnya. Ia kemudian berpikir lagi tentang Dunia Sihir. Ia kira ia hanya satu-satunya orang yang spesial. Ternyata tidak. Masih banyak orang yang sama dengannya.

Dan, masih banyak yang lebih kuat darinya, seperti wanita tadi yang bisa merubah gelas menjadi burung. David cemberut. Sejak kecil, David selalu ingin menjadi yang paling kuat. Karena jika kau sangat kuat, kau bisa melakukan apa saja.

Dan nanti di Hogwarts, akan banyak orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Ia tidak bisa memakai cara yang sama seperti panti asuhan utnuk membuat mereka takut pada dirinya.

Iapun hanya menyeringai. Walaupun ada yang lebih kuat dari pada dirinya, ia hanya harus belajar seluruhnya tentang sihir, dan kemudian menjadi yang paling kuat, bukan?

Pikirannyapun kembali kepada Helena. Apa Helena adalah penyihir sepertinya? Ia harap iya. Ia nanti akan menanyakan Helena tentang kejadian aneh yang sering terjadi pada dirinya.

Iapun kembali ke kasur, dan menutup matanya. Menanti besok pagi dimana ia akhirnya akan pergi ke tempat dimana ia harusnya berada. Di dunia sihir.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

David bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah jam yang ada di dindingnya, dan kemudian melihat pukul 7 pagi. Ia masih mempunyai dua jam untuk bersiap-siap dan kemudian memberi selamat tinggal pada Helena.

Sudah 3 tahun selama ia dan Helena sangat mengenal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi Helena selalu menempel padanya. Dudley Dursley, sepupu Helena mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua dengan menghajar dirinya, tetapi yang mereka dapat adalah penjara selama beberapa bulan di penjara anak-anak karena pikiran lihai dan cerdik David.

Sejak saat itu, para penduduk di Surrey lebih memilih untuk menjauhi David dan Helena, dan David senang dengan itu. Sejak dari kecil ia tahu, bahwa Takut adalah emosi yang membuat seluruh manusia menjadi lemah dan mudah dikontrol. Karena itu, ia membiarkan dirinya kuat di pandangan orang-orang, membuat mereka takut padanya.

Iapun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian ke mengambil alat mandinya dan bajunya. Ia keluar pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi bersama di panti asuhan.

Ia melihat beberapa anak disana yang sedikit lebih muda dan sedikit lebih tua darinya mengantri disana. Ketika melihat David datang, mata mereka melebar dengan takut, dan membiarkan David mandi dahulu.

David menyeringai. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya kearah perempuan 14 tahun yang menatapnya dengan takut. Ia menatap kearah matanya, dan tersenyum penuh karisma.

"Terimakasih, Miss. Carter." Ucapnya dengan penuh karisma, membuat wanita itu blushing.

David menyeringai. Lagipula, cinta dan kagum adalah emosi lainnya yang membuat seseorang mudah dikontrol. Iapun memutuskan, kalau ia tidak bisa memakai emosi takut di dunia sihir nanti, ia akan memakai dua emosi itu untuk mengontrol dunia sihir.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, ia mengangkat bajunya sedikit, memperlihatkan perut sixpack-nya yang seperti atlit. Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah wanita tadi yang kini wajahnya sudah merah blushing, dan menatap dengan tatapan cinta sekaligus kagum kepada David.

Itu adalah pandangan terakhir David, sebelum ia akhirnya menutup pintunya dan mandi. Ia membiarkan sebuah shower membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai, iapun keluar. Disana, ia melihat perempuan tadi lagi, yang ia ingat bernama Stephanie Carter tadi. Ia sudah berada di panti asuhan sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Ia tersenyum penuh karisma lagi padanya, membuat ia blushing sebelum ia akhirnya pergi dari panti asuhan.

Keluar, ia merasakan udara pagi Privet Drive. Ia membiarkan rambut pirangnya basah berantakan. Ia kini memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, dengan logo Nike di dadanya berwarna hitam. Ia juga memakai celana panjang jeans untuk nanti pergi bersama Professor McGonagall.

Mata biru langitnya, yang tadinya penuh karisma, kini menjadi tidak mempunyai emosi. Wajahnya hanya menunjukan ekspresi tidak perduli, membuat beberapa orang yang melewati dirinya menjauh karena melihat eksresi itu di anak-anak.

Ia berjalan, ingin menuju kearah Privet Drive nomor 4 untuk bertemu dengan Helena. Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Privet Drive, ia diusir dengan kasar dan diteriaki bahwa ia tidak boleh menginjakan kaki di rumah itu, dan tidak boleh lagi berbicara dengan Helena di rumah itu.

David menyeringai. Dursleys sangat bodoh. Hanya dengan kata-kata itu saja, David bisa menemukan banyak loopholes disana.

Sejak kecil, David sudah diajarkan oleh salah satu staff di perpustakaan untuk menemukan loopholes dari sebuah peraturan atau statement.

Di perpustakaan kesayangannya yang cukup jauh dari panti asuhan, ada satu pustakawan, dan 4 staff perpustakaan. Perpustakaan itu adalah perpustakaan publik, jadi perpustakaan itu sangat besar.

Sejak ia menjalani pelajarannya dengan pustakawan, lama-lama para staff juga ikut membantunya mengajarkannya banyak hal. Salah satu dari staff itu adalah seorang kakek bernama Albert Roshington yang menjadi staff perpustakaan karena ia ingin membantu dan ia sangat suka dengan buku.

Albert Roshington adalah seseorang yang jago politik, dilihat dari pekerjaan dulunya yang sebagai business man yang sukses, dan sudah memberi bisnisnya pada anaknya yang mensukseskannya. Ia mengajarkan David segala hal tentang politik.

Dimana membohongi musuh dengan cara yang paling efektif. Setengah jujur pada mereka, agar kita tidak bisa dituduh berbohong. Memainkan kata, mencari loopholes, dan lain-lainnya. Albert mengajari David ini karena ia melihat potensial dalam diri David.

Mengingat tentang perpustakaan, David berhenti. Mungkin ia akan memberitahu para staff perpustakaan bahwa ia akan pergi ke sekolah boarding school. Mereka pasti akan bahagia. Walaupun ia sangat dingin, dan terlihat tidak mempunyai hati, ia masih perduli pada orang-orang yang perduli padanya.

Tanpa sadar, ia kini berada di Privet Drive nomor 4. Ia menyeringai. Ia tidak sabar untuk membuat kesal Mr. dan Mrs. Dursley. Ia juga akan merencanakan balas dendam untuk apa yang mereka lakukan untuk Helena, tetapi itu cerita untuk lain kali.

Ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia memencet bel pintu, dan menunggu seseorang untuk membukanya. Ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah, menyuruh Helena untuk membuka pintu. Bagus sekali. Ia bisa langsung bertemu dengan Helena.

Pintu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan Helena. "Halo—" Sebelum Helena menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mata Helena melebar ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

David hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya secara elegant kearah Helena. Helena seharusnya sekarang sudah tahu, bahwa jika David menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan mendapatkannya. Jadi, jika ia menginginkan untuk berbicara dengan Helena, Dursley pun tidak akan bisa menghentikannya.

Sudah selesai shock, wajah Helena kemudian berganti menjadi ekspresi bahagia. "David!" Seru 11 tahun Helena Potter, melemparkan dirinya untuk memeluk David.

David hanya tersenyum lembut, dan mengusap-ngusap rambut Helena.

"GIRL! Siapa yang ada di—" David mendengar suara yang ia tahu sebagai Mr. Dursley menuju kearah sini. Ia melihat mata Mr. Dursley melebar, dan kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena merah, "KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau tidak boleh menginjakan kaki disini?!" Teriak Mr. Dursley dengan marah.

Pada saat ini juga, Helena melepaskan pelukannya dari David, dan kemudian menatap kebawah dengan malu-malu dan takut dihukum oleh pamannya.

David tersenyum kearah Mr. Dursley, "Ah, Selamat pagi, Mr. Dursley." Sapanya dengan sopan.

Mr. Dursley kemudian semakin marah dan menggeram. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?!" Seru Mr. Dursley dengan marah.

David memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, mencoba bertindak kebingungan, "Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Helena, Mr. Dursley. Apa kau tidak lihat?" Ucap David dengan nada mengejek.

Ia bisa melihat, para penduduk sekitar yang membenci Dursley melihat ini dengan seringaian di wajah mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak boleh mengunjungi perempuan ini, bocah!" Teriak Vernon Dursley. Vernon ingin memukul anak ini, tetapi ia tahu bahwa anak ini sangat ahli dalam Martial Arts, dan ia tidak ingin dipermalukan oleh anak ini didepan penduduk.

David memiringkan kepalanya lagi dengan bingung, sementara Helena mencoba menutup tawanya dengan tangannya.

"Ohya, benarkah, Mr. Dursley? Aku percaya bahwa kemarin anda tidak bilang itu, dan akan aku kutip, 'Kau tidak boleh menginjakan kaki di rumah ini, dan berbicara pada perempuan ini lagi!'. Kau sendiri bisa melihat bahwa aku tidak menginjakan kaki di rumah anda, Mr. Dursley. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku masih diluar pintu? Lalu, saat kau bilang perempuan ini, di sampingmu ada Mrs. Dursley dan Helena. Aku dalam impresi bahwa yang kau definisikan dengan 'perempuan ini' adalah Mrs. Dursley karena aku tahu suami kadang-kadang bisa sangat posesif pada sang istri. Jadi, aku tidak melanggar apapun, Mr. Dursley." Jelas David, melihat wajah Vernon semakin merah karena marah.

Beberapa penduduk yang mendengar ini hanya menyeringai, dan beberapa politikus yang mendengar ini bertepuk tangan untuk kepintaran anak ini untuk mencari loopholes.

Mr. Dursley hanya disana, diam saja sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintunya dengan keras. Meninggalkan Helena dan David diluar.

Ketika pintu sudah dibanting, David kemudian memutarkan bola matanya, "_Pathetic._" Gumamnya. Helena bisa mendengarnya, dan terkekeh kecil.

Helena kemudian tersenyum besar kearah David dan memeluknya lagi, "David! Aku sangat khawatir padamu! Aku kira…. Aku kira aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…" Gumamnya, hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

David hanya menenangkannya. Ia kemudian mengambil tangan Helena, "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini.." Ucap David, Helena mengangguk.

Selama beberapa menit, David dan Helena hanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Menikmati keheningan, dan hanya nyaman berada bersama satu sama lain.

Mereka hanya berjalan dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman. David mensilahkan Helena duduk di bangku taman sambil tersenyum, memberi Helena blush di pipinya.

"Helena, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu. Ini penting." Ucap David dengan serius.

Helena hanya memiringkan wajahnya bingung, sementara dari dalam ia sangat merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau David ingin mengakhiri pertemanan mereka? Bagaimana kalau David menganggap ia adalah anak aneh, sama seperti orang lain? Ia tahan diejek 'aneh' oleh Dursley, tetapi ia tidak sanggup kalau mendengar itu dari David.

Helenapun menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. David sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan melindunginya selamanya. Lagipula, kalau David ingin mengakhiri pertemanan mereka, David tidak mungkin menyelamatkan Helena dari Paman Vernon, bukan?

"Helena, kemarin, aku ditawari sebuah beasiswa disebuah sekolah. Aku menerimanya, dan beberapa bulan lagi, aku akan berangkat ke bersekolah di boarding school." Ucap David, dengan nada monoton. Tidak yakin untuk bagaimana Helena menerimanya atau tidak.

Helena tersenyum besar ketika mendengar ini. Ia kemudian langsung memeluk David, "Bukankah itu bagus! Berarti kau akan bersekolah dan mempunyai pendidikan! Aku sangat senang padamu, David!" Seru Helena dengan senang.

David hanya tersenyum sedih, "Tetapi Helena, ini adalah sekolah asrama. Yang berarti, aku akan tinggal di sekolah itu, dan hanya pulang untuk liburan musim panas." Ketika masih melihat pandangan bingung Helena, David menghela nafasnya. "….yang berarti aku tidak akan bisa menjagamu lagi." Gumam David.

Mata Helena melebar ketika mendengar itu. Pelan-pelan, ia memikirkannya. Apa ia sanggup beberapa bulan tanpa David? Helena sangat menyayangi David, karena David adalah satu-satunya orang yang berteman dengannya, ketika semua orang menjauhinya. David adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menjudgenya. David adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjaganya dari Dursley.

Ia tidak ingin David pergi, tetapi itu egois. Ia juga harus memikirkan kepentingan David. Ia menarik nafasnya, dan mengeluarkannya. Ia lemah. Ia terlalu bergantung pada David, dan kini ketika David akan pergi, Helena tidak tahu harus apa.

David hanya tersenyum, "Hey, jangan sedih. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Walaupun aku tidak ada, aku akan tetap berusaha melindungimu dari jarak jauh." David menenangkan. "Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, Helena. Sekolah yang aku akan ikuti adalah bukan sekolah biasa. Itu adalah sekolah spesial. Sekolah untuk… penyihir. Sekolah untuk mempelajari sihir." Ucap David dengan nada serius.

Mata Helena melebar ketika mendengar ini. Apa David hanya bercanda? "Kau bercanda, bukan?" Tanya Helena dengan bingung.

David hanya tetap serius. "Tentu tidak, Helena. Lihat," Dengan itu, David menjentikkan tangannya, dan dari ujung tangannya, keluar sebuah api yang berdansa di telapak tangan David

Helena menatapnya dengan kagum. Ia memeriksa apakah itu adalah trik atau bukan, walaupun ia tahu sebenarnya bukan. Tetap saja, ia masih skeptikal. Bukankah tidak ada yang namanya sihir?

"Tetapi, menurut Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon, sihir itu tidak—" Sebelum Helena menyelesaikan perkataannya, David memotongnya.

"Sejak kapan bibi dan pamanmu pernah jujur padamu, Helena?" Tanya David lagi dengan skeptikal.

Itu sukses membuat Helena menutup mulutnya dan langsung percaya. Helena kemudian berpikir, apakah ia bisa melakukan itu juga? Helena tidak yakin. Tetapi, ia pernah mengubah rambut seorang guru menjadi biru, ketika ia takut. Apa itu kekuatan sihirnya? Ia sangat penasaran.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, Helena? Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal manusia biasa?" Tanya David, melihat serius kearah mata Helena.

Helena tersentak. Kalau ia bilang iya, apakah David akan mengejeknya 'aneh' seperti relatifnya? Iapun menggeleng. Ia sangat percaya pada David. Lebih dari apapun.

"Um…. Aku pernah merubah rambut guru menjadi biru…" Gumam Helena malu-malu dan tidak yakin.

David tersenyum puas. "Kau adalah penyihir, Helena. Sama sepertiku." Ucap David, dengan nada yang puas. Iapun harusnya sudah sadar daritadi bahwa Helena bukanlah salah satu dari _mereka. _Helena spesial, sama seperti dirinya. Helena tidak pantas tinggal bersama relatifnya, karena Helena adalah penyihir, sama seperti dirinya.

Mata Helena melebar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum besar, "Aku penyihir? Sama sepertimu? Apa aku bisa melakukan yang sepertimu? Apa aku bisa melakukan yang lain? Dan, apa aku bisa besekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu?" Tanya Helena dengan gembira dan semangat.

David terkekeh. "Tentu, Helena, tentu. Pada saatnya, aku akan mengajarimu. Tetapi, hari ini aku memiliki janji untuk bertemu Professor dari Hogwarts. Aku berjanji Helena, ketika aku berangkat, kau sudah bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, dan tidak ada yang akan bermain-main denganmu. Nanti aku akan berbicara dengan Professor McGonagall tentang sekolahmu. Mungkin kau juga akan mendapatkan surat itu." Ucap David. Helena tersenyum besar. Di pikirannya, ia sangat gembira akan semua ini.

David kemudian memeluk Helena. "Aku akan pergi dulu, Helena. Aku janji ketika aku pulang, kita akan belajar bersama." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Helena.

Dengan itu, David melepaskan pelukannya, dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari Helena. Helena hanya disana. Tersenyum kearah David. Ia sangat senang hari ini. Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya akan berputar balik ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan David. Ia tidak akan menyangka bagaimana hidupnya kalau tanpa David.

* * *

David kembali sampai di panti asuhan, dan sudah banyak bisikan yang menyambutnya. Ternyata, berita tentang beasiswa David sudah menyebar, David sedikit kesal.

David menaiki tangga, untuk menuju kamarnya ketika ia diakhir tangga, ada seseorang yang menghalanginya. Arnold Stevens mungkin sudah gila atau lupa tentang kejadian tentang beberapa bully yang terbunuh, menurut David dan juga seluruh yatim piatu di panti asuhan ketika melihat ia menghalangi David.

"Oy, Atherton, kau mendapatkan beasiswa? Apa tidak salah? Orang sebodohmu mendapatkan beasiswa? Yang benar saja! Lebih baik kau serahkan beasiswa itu padaku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka! Bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada arrogant sekaligus bully. Seluruh yatim piatu yang mendengar ini menarik nafas mereka, dan temegap-megap ketika melihat masih ada yang menantang David Atherton.

David hanya menaikan alis matanya dengan elegant. Satu persamaan seluruh bully adalah, mereka adalah orang arrogant yang mempunyai temper yang rendah. Taktik pertama untuk melawan bully adalah, pakai emosi mereka dan buat mereka marah sehingga membuat mereka langsung menyerang tanpa berpikir.

"Oh? Kenapa aku mendapatkan beasiswa dan kau tidak? Apa mungkin itu karena otakku terlalu pintar untuk dihabiskan untuk menangani orang sepertimu, dan otak udangmu tidak bisa sama sekali menyerap informasi." Ejek David balik.

Wajah Arnold memerah dengan marah. Taktik pertama, cek. Saatnya taktik kedua. Dengan satu ejekan lagi, sang bully akan menyerangmu. Pikirkan rencana berdasarkan keadaanmu saat ini. Melihat bahwa saat ini David berada di atas tangga dan Arnold di depannya, Davidpun mempunyai rencana.

"Dan, berusaha mengambil beasiswa dengan ancaman pathetic seperti itu, Stevens? Mungkin berkata bahwa kau mempunyai otak udang adalah sebuah pujian. Kau tidak mempunyai otak sama sekali, _unfotunately._" Itu adalah bait terakhir. Langsung saja Arnold menyerang kearah David sambil mengvayunkan tangannya untuk memukul kepalanya, tetapi David dengan mudah menghindar, dan menendang pergelangan kaki Arnold, membuat Arnold tidak mempunyai keseimbangan, dan jatuh dari atas tangga.

David mendengus. Apa mereka masih tidak menerima pesannya? Ia adalah yang terkuat disini. Menantang dia, dan kau tidak akan selamat. Ia bisa mendengar suara tulang patah, dan yakin bahwa ada beberapa tulang patah disana.

'_Foolish,' _Pikir David. _'Don't ever attack someone stronger than you.' _Batinnya. Ini saatnya ia menunggu Professor McGonagall untuk ke Diagon Alley, dan meninggalkan dunia pathetic ini dan kembali ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.

* * *

**-Leaky Cauldron, 29 July 2001-**

David dan Professor McGonagall kini berada di depan sebuah bar yang bernama Leaky Cauldron. David melihat ke sekeliling, ia tahu ia berada di sekitar London, dan ia melihat para Muggle seperti tidak tahu, atau tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah bar disana.

"Tempat ini sudah diberi ward agar Muggle tidak bisa melihatnya, Mr. Atherton." Jelas Professor McGonagall ketika melihat David melihat ke sekeliling.

David hanya mengangguk, dan Professor McGonagall membimbing David masuk ke dalam bar itu. Ketika masuk, mereka ditemui oleh seseorang yang sangat tua, mempunyai kepala yang botak, dan aura yang ceria.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. Murid lainnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada ramah.

Professor McGonagall mengangguk, "Benar, Tom." Jawabnya dengan singkat. Tom hanya mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan Professor McGonagall ke dalam.

Di dalam, terlihat seperti bar biasa. Orang-orang terlihat sekali sedang mengobrol, membahas macam-macam topik. David bisa mendengar seseorang membicarakan tentang Helena Potter, tetapi ia yakin ia hanya salah dengar.

Ada beberapa orang di bar juga yang memandang David dengan jijik. Respon David hanyalah menaikan alis matanya dengan elegant, membuat orang itu semakin frustasi.

Professor McGonagall membimbing David ke belakang bar itu, dan mereka berhenti. David melihat sekeliling. Yang ia lihat hanyalah batu bata saja. Ia tidak akan menanyakan kenapa, karena ia yakin Professor McGonagall mempunyai jawabannya.

Professor McGonagall menaikan alisnya ketika melihat David tidak bertanya. Biasanya, Muggleborn biasa akan bertanya kenapa mereka ada disini. Tetapi Professor McGonagall sudah yakin bahwa David Atherton bukanlah orang biasa. McGonagall mempunyai feeling, bahwa David akan menjadi penyihir yang sangat kuat. Penyihir Dark atau Penyihir Light, ia tidak tahu.

David melihat Professor McGonagall mengetuk beberapa batu yang spesifik dengan tongkat sihirnya. David membuat catatan mental untuk mengingat pola ketukan itu, karena ia yakin itu akan sangat penting.

Benar saja, batu bata itu terbuka, menunjukan sebuah pintu. David melihat batu bata itu dengan kagum. McGonagall dan David berjalan melewati pintu itu, dan David melihat batu-bata itu tertutup lagi. Ia melihat kedepan, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sangat mengagumkan.

Banyak toko dimana-mana, dan orangtua juga menemani anak mereka. David melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba melihat seluruh toko bersamaan, karena ia tidak pernah melihat banyak sihir digunakan di satu tempat.

"Selamat Datang di Diagon Alley, Mr. Atherton." Ucap Professor McGonagall, matanya memandang ekspresi David dengan lucu. Itu tidak pernah membosankan McGonagall untuk melihat ekspresi kagum para Muggleborn ketika pertama kali datang ke Diagon Alley.

David hanya mengangguk. Masih mencoba menyerap seluruh informasinya. Ia tidak pernah melihat sihir dilakukan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari penyihir. Ia bisa melihat, sapu menyapu sendiri, dan lain-lainnya. Ia juga sempat melihat sapu terbang juga. David melihat semuanya dengan kagum. Ia merasa ia memang seharusnya berada di sini.

McGonagall hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi David. Ekspresinya juga sama ketika ia pertama kali berkunjung ke Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Atherton, aku yakin bahwa tujuan kita disini bukanlah untuk menatap Diagon Alley." Ucap Professor McGonagall dengan nada yang mungkin bisa dibilang bercanda, walaupun ekspresinya stern seperti biasa.

David hanya tersenyum ramah, "_Indeed_, Professor McGonagall. _Lead the way._" Ujar David dengan sopan. "Sebelum kita berjalan lagi Professor, boleh aku bertanya kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanyanya lagi, penasaran dan masih melihat ke sekeliling dengan kagum.

McGonagall mengangguk, "_I believe Mr. Atherton, that we will be going to Gringotts, The Wizarding World Bank_." Jelas Professor McGonagall, menunjukan pada gedung paling tinggi berwarna putih, yang terlihat esentrik di tengah-tengah toko Diagon Alley lainnya yang lebih didominasi dengan warna yang sedikit gelap, seperti merah, biru, abu-abu dan hitam.

David mengangguk, dan McGonagall membimbing mereka kearah bank Gringotts, dan harus menyelip diantara banyak populasi Komunitas Sihir yang kini sedang berkumpul di Diagon Alley untuk bersiap ke Hogwarts, untuk keluarga yang mempunyai anak yang ke Hogwarts, melihat toko baru yang mempunyai potensial, untuk para sponsor businessman, atau hanya untuk berkunjung, untuk beberapa penyihir asing.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu Gringotts, yang pintu depannya dijaga oleh dua buah makhluk pendek yang memakai armor, sementara senjata ada di tangan mereka. Dari ekspresi mereka, David melihat bahwa mereka bosan. David mengerti itu, karena semua orang juga akan bosan jika kerja mereka sehari-hari hanya menjaga pintu depan, dan menjadi patung.

David melihat dengan penasaran makhluk kecil itu, "Apa mereka?" Tanya David dengan singkat.

Tanpa melihat apa yang David lihat, McGonagall tahu apa yang David maksud, "Mereka, Mr. Atherton, adalah Goblin. Mereka yang menjalani 90% ekonomi Komunitas Sihir. Mereka yang mengontrol uang para penyihir sejak berabad-abad yang lalu, dan bahkan sejak zaman Merlin dan Penemu Hogwarts, dan aku yakinkan bahwa Hogwarts dibuat sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu." Jelas Professor McGonagall, "Mereka mempunyai sifat yang tidak baik pada penyihir karena mereka mempunyai beberapa isu pada beberapa penyihir. Lebih baik anda tetap sopan, Mr. Atherton, karena goblin tidak perduli betapa mempesonanya anda." Lanjut Professor, dan kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam gedung.

Ketika David masuk, ia melihat gedung ini terlihat sangat elit. Dimana-mana bersih, dan mereka memakai marble, daripada batu-bata atau kayu, yaitu bahan yang dipakai untuk membuat sebuah rumah atau gedung di Komunitas Sihir, kecuali untuk para keluarga Pureblood yang sangat kaya.

Mereka kini berada di ruang tunggu, dan McGonagall berjalan untuk menuju lobi, yaitu dibalik sebuah pintu marble. Di pintu itu, David bisa melihat sebuah kata, atau mungkin peringatan? David kemudian membaca peringatan yang diukir di pintu itu,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

David sangat tahu, bahwa kalau dari perspektif pencuri, itu terdengar seperti tantangan. Ia pernah mendengar kalau tidak salah Professor McGonagall pernah berkata bahwa Gringotts adalah salah satu tempat teraman di Dunia Sihir. Ia mungkin akan mencoba merampok Gringotts, suatu hari nanti dan mengambil ini sebagai tantangan.

Mereka harus mengantri untuk berbicara pada teller, karena banyak pengunjung lainnya yang mengunjungi bank. Tidak terlalu ramai, tetapi tidak terlalu sepi juga.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di teller, dimana sebuah Goblin cemberut melihat mereka, walaupun seluruh Goblin cemberut pada seluruh penyihir.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" Tanyanya dengan kasar.

Professor McGonagall tetap menampilkan penampilan sternnya, dan sama sekali tidak tersinggung atas aksi Goblin itu. "Mr…. Rugnold, Aku percaya bahwa aku dan Mr. Krenok sudah membuat meeting untuk melakukan tes inheritansi pada Mr. Atherton untuk menklaim salah satu berangkas di Gringotts." Ujar Professor McGonagall.

Goblin Rugnold melihat kearah David dengan skeptikal sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya, "Orden!" Seru Rugnold, dan dengan cepat, goblin yang David asumsikan bernama Orden langsung muncul di depan mereka. "Antarkan Miss. McGonagall dan Mr… Atherton ke ruangan Krenok." Suruh Rugnold.

Orden mengangguk dan meginsyaratkan Professor McGonagall dan David untuk mengikutinya, "Ikuti saya." Ucapnya.

Mereka berjalan beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang mempunyai ukiran Krenok di depannya. Orden mengetuk pintunya, "Krenok, anda mempunyai pengunjung." Ucapnya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, David dan Professor McGonagall masuk. Di dalam, ruangannya seperti kantor biasa. Beberapa rak, sebuah meja, yang dibelakangnya duduk sebuah goblin, dan di depannya ada dua kursi.

"Ah, Miss. McGonagall, dan Mr. Atherton. Aku sudah mengekspektasi kalian." Ucapnya sebagai sambutan.

David dan McGonagall mengangguk, dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan Goblin Krenok. Goblin Krenok, tanpa menunggu mereka berdua untuk berbicara, melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Aku percayakan, bahwa kita disini untuk melakukan tes inheritansi." Ketika melihat McGonagall dan David mengangguk, Krenok melanjutkan, "Anda tahu prosedurnya, Miss. McGonagall, silahkan keluar sebentar." Ucap Krenok pada McGonagall.

David hanya menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Professor McGonagall langsung keluar tanpa berbicara lagi. Ia bertanya dalam hati kenapa untuk melakukan tes inheritansi harus privasi. Tetapi ia hanya ikut saja, karena ia sendiri masih baru dalam dunia sihir.

Krenok kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke David, "Mr. Atherton, kau sudah diinformasikan bahwa kau mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama dengan sebuah nama bersangkas yang dipunyai Gringotts. Kau mesti tahu, bahwa ketika ditemukan bahwa berangkas ini bukan milikmu, kau masih bisa melanjutkan edukasimu di Hogwarts di bayar oleh Board of Governor Hogwarts." Jelas Krenok.

David memikirkan kata-kata Kranok, dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Walaupun ia menerimanya, ia tidak akan mempunyai ketidakuntungan dari ini. Jika berhasil, ia bisa mendapatkan salah satu brangkas di Gringotts. Jika tidak, ia masih bisa melanjutkan edukasinya di Hogwarts. David kemudian mengangguk.

Krenok balas mengangguk, dan kemudian membuka laci di mejanya. David melihat, Krenok mengeluarkan perkamen dan sebuah pisau kecil. Krenok kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahui oleh David, dan kemudian ia melihat perkamen itu berkilau sebentar, sebelum kembali normal. David hanya menaikan alisnya melihat ini. Walaupun ia penasaran, ia tetap membuat emosinya dalam cek. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak idiot yang selalu penasaran pada apa yang mereka lihat, dan menanyakannya langsung pada goblin.

Krenok terlihat puas, dan kemudian mengambil pisau itu, dan menyerahkannya ke David, "Potong sedikit tanganmu untuk membuat beberapa darah jatuh ke perkamennya, Mr. Atherton." Sang Goblin hanya menginstruksikan.

David mengangguk. Ia mengambil pisau itu, dan mengiris telapak tangannya untuk menjatuhkan beberapa butir darah ke perkamennya. Ia tetap membuat wajahnya blank walaupun tangannya terisis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang namanya rasa sakit. Krenok hanya menaikan alisnya ketika melihat David tidak sama sekali mengeluarkan tanda bahwa ia kesakitan.

Tepat saat darah David menyentuh perkamen itu, darah David seperti terserap ke dalam perkamen itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah apa yang David asumsikan sebagai laporan keluar.

Sebelum David bisa mengambilnya, Krenok sudah mengambilnya dahulu, dan membacanya dengan inten. David bisa melihat mata Krenok melebar, sebelum akhirnya kembali seperi semula, dan seringaian puas muncul di wajahnya. David tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasa sedikit gerogi. Apa ada yang salah? Ia berpikir.

Ia terhenti dari pikirannya ketika Krenok menyerahkannya perkamen tadi. Ia hanya menaikan alisnya, dan mengambilnya. Penasaran apa yang dibaca oleh Krenok. Semakin ia membaca, alisnya semakin naik keatas, pertanda ia bingung. Di perkamen itu tertulis;

_**Name: **__Naruto Namikaze_

_**Status: **__Half-Blood. _

_**Parental: **__Minato Namikaze (Pureblood, presumably dead) and Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki (Muggleborn, alive)_

_**Association: **__Heir of Namikaze Clan. _

_**Possession: **__Namikaze Manor, Tokyo, Japan; Atherton Residence, Liverpool, Archerfield Road 9; Nagoya Extensive Magical Library; 50% Osakano Alley; 20% Japan Nimbus Broom Company… etc, etc, etc. _

_**Bloodline: **__Hiraishin. _

_**Gringotts Vault: **__137 (Trust Vault), 111 (Family Vault). _

_**Vault Possession: **__Vault 137: 1.921 Galleon, 513 Sickle, 611 Knut; Vault 111: 98.289 Galleon, 57.826 Knut, 14.746 Sickle._

_**Contract: **__Currently no Marriage Contract available. ; House-elf bond contract._

Membaca semua ini, alis David semakin menaik. Ia hampir yakin kalau ini bukanlah perkamen yang menunjukan dokumen miliknya. Naruto? Nama yang sangat aneh dan terdengar Jepang. Ia lebih mirip orang Eropa. Dan lagi, Pewaris dari Klan Namikaze? Hell! Ini sangat gila. Apa selanjutnya? Ia Pewaris dari Merlin sendiri? Ngomong-ngomong soal Merlin, ia harus bertanya apakah memang benar-benar ada Merlin atau tidak. Kalau memang benar ada penyihir, pastinya Merlin juga akan ada.

Ia kemudian menatap kearah Krenok yang terlihat sekali sangat kecewa atas kurangnya reaksi dari David. Menurut laporan ini, ia terlihat sangat kaya. Ia sangat tidak percaya hal ini.

"Tuan Krenok, saya minta, dengan hormat untuk memberi laporan yang sebenarnya, dan tolong untuk jelaskan kenapa anda berpikir itu sangat lucu untuk menjahili saya." Ucap David dengan nada sehormat yang ia bisa. Itu agak susah karena ia jarang sekali menghormati seseorang.

Senyuman, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringaian Krenok makin membesar, memperlihatkan gigi kuningnya yang tajam disana.

"Ah, penyihir yang sopan. Saya yakinkan, Mr. Atherton, bahwa saya tidak menjahili anda, dan laporan ini adalah benar." Ucap Krenok. Ketika melihat bahwa David masih tidak yakin, ia mencoba memberi penjelasan. "Tes Inheritansi Goblin tidak pernah salah, Mr. Atherton, atau mungkin aku sekarang harus memanggil anda Mr. Namikaze? Kembali ke topik, Tes Inheritansi Goblin telah dilakukan sejak 300 tahun yang lalu dan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah salah. Laporan ini diambil dari darah sendiri. Hasilnya sangat akurat, tetapi, tentu saja itu bisa saja salah jika bukan darahmu yang tadi terserap oleh perkamen." Jelas Krenok. Wajah David yang tadinya tidak yakin, kini memiliki ekspresi kontemplatif. "Aku hanya bisa mengira, bahwa Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki datang ke Inggris dengan suatu alasan, dan mengganti identitasnya dengan cara mengubah namanya. Itu berarti juga adalah, nama anda yang aslinya diberikan oleh kedua orangtua anda adalah Naruto Namikaze, bukan David Atherton." Lanjut Krenok.

David, sementara, mengkontemplasi apa yang dikatakan Krenok. Pikirannya bekerja sangat cepat untuk menganalisis apa yang terjadi. Selama ini, namanya sebenarnya adalah Naruto Namikaze? Pikirannya masih bingung. David mengira, bahwa terlihat sekali, Namikaze adalah Klan, atau hanyalah nama keluarga Jepang. Lalu, kenapa ia mempunyai penampilan Eropa, dan kenapa ayahnya mengganti namanya?

Terlihat dari laporan itu, ibunya, yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki masih hidup, dan ia menyipitkan matanya. Apakah ibunya membuangnya? Atau ibunya hanya tidak tahu ia dimana?

Dengan data semua ini, ia hanya bisa menduga sesuatu. Kedua orangtuanya, atau mungkin salah satunya, pergi ke Inggris dari Jepang, dan membuat identitas baru. Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa mereka pergi dari Jepang? Liburan? Tidak mungkin. Kalau mereka liburan, mereka tidak perlu berganti nama. Berarti, mereka lari dari sesuatu. Mereka lari dari Jepang. Karena apa? Apa karena ada musuh yang mengejar mereka? Itu eksplanasi yang masuk akal. Mereka lari ke Inggris dan mengganti identitas mereka karena mereka dikejar oleh musuh, yang pastinya berbahaya, dari Jepang.

Lalu yang kedua, di dalam kategori posesi, ia melihat, satu-satunya yang tidak berhubungan dengan Namikaze dan Jepang, dan satu-satunya yang berhubungan dengan nama belakangnya adalah, Atherton Residence. Berarti, selama di Inggris, mereka masih sempat membeli rumah, dan lalu, kenapa ia hidup di panti asuhan kalau ibunya masih ada? Apa ibunya benar-benar mengabaikannya? Atau ayahnya yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, David— atau Naruto mungkin, tidak mempunyai jawabannya.

Ia kemudian melihat kearah Krenok lagi, "Krenok, bisa tolong jelaskan Klan Namikaze?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran ketika kembali melihat kategori 'Bloodline'.

Krenok, melihat apa yang dimaksud David— atau mungkin Naruto sekarang, langsung menyeringai besar, "Ah, aku lihat kau tertarik dengan Hiraishin. Ah ya, salah satu bloodline yang ditakuti di dunia. Lebih kuat daripada bloodline Slytherin sendiri, Parselmagic. Sayangnya, Mr. Namikaze, kita tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdiskusi lebih banyak. Aku yakin Professor McGonagall sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggumu keluar. Mungkin pada saatnya, Mr. Namikaze. Tetapi, jika kau ingin mengetahui klanmu, aku sugestikan kau membeli buku _'Pureblood, In Many Different Nation' _dari author Adrian Mulciber dan cek kategori Jepang." Krenok mensugestikan.

David, ia masih reluktan untuk memakai nama Naruto, cemberut ketika mendengar respon Krenok. Ia kemudian mendengar nama 'Slytherin' dan 'Parselmagic.' Ia kemudian membuat sebuah catatan mental untuk melakukan penyelidikan kepada dua nama itu, dan Bloodline. Slytherin terdengar seperti nama keluarga, dan Parselmagic adalah Bloodline mereka. David hanya mengangguk saja, tidak merespon kepada sugesti Krenok, walaupun ia tahu pasti akan membeli buku itu nanti. Ia menduga bahwa ia sangat kaya raya di dunia sihir, dilihat dari banyaknya nominal uang yang ia punya yang ia lihat tadi, walaupun ia masih tidak tahu apa itu Galleon, Sickle dan Knut.

Krenok mengangguk lagi. Seringaian puas terlihat di wajahnya. Ia sangat yakin Tuan Muda Namikaze tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya perannya sebagai Pewaris dari Keluarga Namikaze. Tuan Muda Namikaze masih belum mengetahui bagaimana hebatnya klan Namikaze.

"Ah ya, dan terakhir, aku akan membuat kunci untuk mengakses berangkas 137," Melihat David ingin membuka mulutnya, Krenok memotongnya, "Sebelum kau bertanya, kau tidak bisa mengakses berangkas keluargmu sampai kau berumur 15 tahun. Itu adalah peraturannya." Lanjut Krenok, dan langsung saja mulut David menutup.

Krenok langsung saja mengeluarkan sebuah kunci biasa dari lacinya. David mengobservasinya dengan ekspresi blank. Krenok menginkantansi sesuatu dengan bahasa yang David tidak mengerti lagi, dan langsung saja kuncinya terlihat berkilau, dan berubah sedikit.

Krenok mengambil kunci itu, dan menginspeksinya, lalu kemudian tersenyum puas. "Ah, ini dia. Perfek. Beri kunci ini ke Teller, dan dia akan mengantarmu ke berangkasmu, Mr. Namikaze." Jelas Krenok.

David tidak memberi respon, dan hanya mengangguk. Hari ini terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk dalam kepalanya. Ia selalu ingin tahu keluarganya, tetapi ia tidak tahu keluarganya akan… serumit ini. Ia hanya tahu ayahnya mati, dan ibunya hidup. Ibunya bisa mengabaikannya, atau mungkin tidak tahu keberadaannya sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu.

Ia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Ketika membuka pintu, ia menemukan wajah Porfessor McGonagall yang terlihat sangat bosan.

"Bisa beritahu aku kenapa sangat lama, Mr. Atherton?" Tanya Professor McGonagall. Ketika ia melihat kunci emas di tangan David, ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa David memang mempunyai berangkas di Gringotts, yang berarti ia bukan seorang Muggleborn.

David tetap membuat ekspresinya blank, "Sesuatu yang sangat… menganggu, terjadi ketika saya di dalam, Professor McGonagall. Tidak terlalu menganggu, tetapi sempat membuat beberapa menit delay." Jawab Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall hanya menaikan alisnya, _'Sudah bisa membuat wajahnya tanpa emosi di umur 11 tahun dan berbohong dengan skill yang lumayan untuk anak 11 tahun. Sepertinya ia adalah natural Occlumen. Severus mungkin akan menyukai anak ini,' _Pikir McGonagall. Walaupun mengetahui itu hanya setengah dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, atau mungkin David memang berbohong, McGonagall hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian kembali melihat kearah kunci emas yang berada di tangan David, "Aku yakin kita harus kembali ke teller, Mr. Atherton. Kita tidak ingin mengantri lebih lama lagi, dan membuat kunjungan ini lebih lama." Ucap Professor McGonagall. David mengangguk.

Mereka kembali berjalan ke Lobi Gringotts. Mereka melihat, salah satu Teller Gringotts terlihat kosong, dan langsung saja mereka berjalan kesana.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Goblin itu dengan cemberut.

"Kami disini untuk membuat penarikan dari berangkas Mr. Atherton." Jelas Professor McGonagall dengan nada stern.

Goblin itu mengangguk, "Kuncinya?" Tanyanya lagi.

McGonagall kemudian melihat kearah David, dan David kemudian menyerahkan kuncinya kepada sang goblin. Goblin itu mengambilnya, dan kemudian menatap kunci itu dengan pandangan kritikal dan kalkulatif.

Tak lama kemudian, Goblin itu kemudian mengangguk, seperti puas akan kuncinya. "Griphook!" Seru Goblin itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Goblin lainnya datang. "Yes sir?"

"Tolong antarkan Mr. Atherton dan walinya ke berangkas 137. Ini kuncinya." Perintah goblin itu.

Griphook mengangguk, dan kemudian menggesturkan untuk Professor McGonagall dan David mengikutinya.

* * *

Setelah mengambil uang secukupnya dari berangkasnya yang menginvolvasikan sebuah kendaraan yang mirip rollercoaster, Professor McGonagall dan David akhirnya sudah keluar dari Gringotts dan kini kembali berada di Diagon Alley.

"Jadi, kemana kau akan pergi dahulu?" Tanya Professor McGonagall sambil menaikan alisnya.

David terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Toko apa yang paling dekat?" Tanyanya.

Professor McGonagall mengangguk. "Aku yakin toko yang paling dekat adalah Apothecary, untuk membeli alat-alat untuk pelajaran Ramuan-mu." Jawab McGonagall.

David mengangguk, dan mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Apothecary. Sesampainya disana, mereka bisa melihat banyak murid yang lain berada disana. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat cemberut dan melihat David dengan jijik. Terutama orang-orang yang memakai jubah yang terlihat sekali sangat elit dan mahal. Tetapi, David hanya membiarkan mereka.

Dengan bimbingan Professor McGonagall, David membeli satu ketel, dan alat-alat ramuan lainnya. David membayar semuanya dengan harga 23 Galleon. Cukup murah jika dibandingkan dengan Galleon yang ada di berangkas David.

David kemudian melihat kearah Professor McGonagall. McGonagall, mengetahui apa yang dimaksud David, kemudian mengesturkan sebuah toko yang bertuliskan 'Flourish & Blotts' yang sangat dekat dengan mereka.

"Destinasi kita selanjutnya adalah Flourish & Blotts, Mr. Atherton. Toko untuk membeli buku-bukumu." Ucap Professor McGonagall.

David mengangguk, dan mereka berdua berjalan kearah Flourish and Blotts. Di dalam toko sangat ramai. Banyak tahun pertama lainnya yang sedang berkumpul untuk mencari buku, dan banyak yang David asumsikan, murid yang lebih tua juga ingin membeli buku mereka.

David kemudian melihat kearah Professor McGonagall, "Bisa tolong bantu aku untuk membeli bukunya, Professor?" Tanya David. Tentu David tidak perlu bantuan, tetapi ia hanya ingin melihat kearah seksi yang lain tanpa diketahui oleh Professor McGonagall, atau mungkin membeli buku extra.

Professor McGonagall hanya menaikan alisnya, dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Mr. Atherton." Ucapnya.

David kemudian dengan cepat langsung berpisah dengan McGonagall. Ia dengan mudah menyelip kerumunan orang-orang yang juga sedang berkumpul untuk membeli buku mereka.

David melihat, bahwa ia berada di kategori Etik dan Sejarah. Langsung saja David melihat buku-buku yang ada di rak untuk melihat judulnya, karena ia ingin tahu etika dan sejarah Dunia Sihir.

Banyak buku yang menarik, tetapi ia tidak ingin membeli buku terlalu banyak karena ia saat ini masih dalam monitor McGonagall, dan ia tidak ingin membeli buku yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ia akhirnya membeli buku _Pureblood Etique That You Must Know _untuk Etika, dan _Hogwarts: A History _dan _Magical Historic Moment _untuk Sejarah.

Ia mengambil buku itu, dan langsung pergi ke arah kategori lainnya. Ia ingin mengetahui banyak tentang Dunia Sihir. Tergantung peraturan, etika, sejarah, apa yang dilihat tabu, dan lain-lainnya. Ia juga sempat membeli _Wizarding Law and You_untuknya. Ia juga sempat membeli buku _Pureblood, In Many Different Nation _yang direkomendasikan oleh Goblin Krenok.

Ia juga melihat beberapa subjek yang menarik, tetapi tidak memilih untuk membelinya karena itu terdengar mencurigakan. Contohnya, _Attack The Occlumen and Protect From Legillimens, Dark and Light Magic, Studies of The Darkest Art and It Protection. _Tetapi ia masih mendapatkan buku yang berjudul _Rise and Fall of The Dart Arts _yang terdengar menarik.

Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Professor McGonagall yang sudah mempacking buku-buku Hogwartsnya, dan hanya menaikan alisnya ketika melihat buku pilihannya. David hanya mengabaikannya.

David akhirnya membayar buku-bukunya dengan harga 59 Galleon, disertai sebuah kantung untuk menyimpan bukunya. Tanpa berkata lagi, mereka kemudian menuju ke sebuah toko yang berjudul _Madam Malkin Robes for All Occasion_. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka sempat berhenti terlebih dahulu untuk membeli sebuah teleskop untuk Astronomi.

Di tengah perjalanan juga, David melihat banyak anak seumurannya mengumpul di sebuah toko jendela. David mencoba melihat apa yang dilihat anak itu, dan hanya menemukan sebuah sapu dengan label _Nimbus 2000_. David hanya menaikan alisnya.

Professor McGonagall, melihat apa yang David lihat dan kemudian melihat David menaikan alisnya, mengetahui apa yang David pikirkan, dan mencoba menjelaskannya, "Sapu Terbang Balap, Mr. Atherton." Jelasnya.

Alis David kembali naik. "Sapu Terbang Balap?" Tanyanya lagi. Terdengar seperti tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan. Ketika melihat McGonagall mengangguk, David melanjutkan, "Untuk apa?"

McGonagall kemudian menggesturkan David untuk melihat nama tokonya, dan David melihat tulisan _'Quality Quidditch Supply' _dan David kembali menaikan alis matanya tidak mengerti. "Quidditch," McGonagall memulai, "adalah olahraga yang dimainkan di udara dengan Sapu Terbang Balap. Salah satu olahraga terpopuler di Dunia Sihir. Dimainkan oleh dua tim yang masing-masing berisi 7 pemain, dan satu wasit. Di olahraganya, mereka mempunyai 3 bola. Quaffle, adalah bola yang tujuannya untuk dimasukan ke salah satu dari 3 ring di Lapangan Quidditch. Kedua tim mempunyai 3 ring di masing-masing ujung lapangan. Bludger, adalah bola keras yang sudah disihirkan untuk menjatuhkan pemain dari Sapu Terbangnya. Tugasnya adalah, seperti yang kau tahu, untuk menjatuhkan pemain dari Sapu Terbangnya, atau hanya menganggu pemain untuk membuat musuh hilang konsentrasinya. Snitch, adalah bola yang sangat kecil dan sangat cepat yang akan terbang mengelilingi lapangan. Ketika seorang pemain mendapatkan Snitch, permainan selesai. Permainannya selesai karena Snitch memberi sang penangkap 150 point dan membuat timnya menang." Jelas Professor McGonagall.

"Di Quidditch, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ada 7 pemain. Pertama adalah Keeper, tugas mereka adalah untuk menjaga ring dan mencegah Quaffle masuk ke dalamnya. Yang kedua adalah Beater. Biasanya di dalam satu tim, mereka mempunyai dua Beater. Tugas Beater adalah memukul Bludger dengan tongkat untuk menjatuhkan musuh dari sapu terbangnya. Yang ketiga adalah Chaser. Di setiap tim, mereka mempunyai tiga Chaser. Mereka adalah pemain utama di permainan Quidditch, karena mereka yang membuat point dengan melemparkan Quaffle ke dalam Ring dan membuat permainan berjalan. Yang keempat adalah Seeker. Setiap tim mempunyai satu Seeker. Walaupun Chaser adalah pemain utama, Seeker adalah pemain bintang. Tugas mereka adalah menangkap Snitch, dan jika Snitch ditangkap, tim mereka dideklarasikan menang." Jelas Professor McGonagall. "Mengerti?" Tanyanya.

David mengangguk mengerti. Itu terdengar seperti permainan gabungan antara Basket, Sepak Bola dan Baseball. Bedanya hanyalah mereka dimainkan diatas udara dengan sapu terbang. Dari nada bicaranya, David bisa melihat bahwa Professor McGonagall menyukai Quidditch, dan David mengasumsikan sebagian besar Dunia Sihir menyukai Quidditch. Ia hanya bingung kenapa seseorang ingin bermain olahraga dengan terbang berpuluh-puluh meter diatas udara, hanya dengan sebuah sapu kecil yang disihir untuk bisa terbang.

Pikiran David terhenti ketika mereka berada di depan toko Madam Malkin. Tepat saat David masuk, seorang perempuan langsung berada di depannya. Dengan senyuman, ia bertanya, "Hogwarts, dear?"

David hanya bisa mengangguk, dan kemudian perempuan yang ia asumsikan sebagai Madam Malkin membimbingnya ke sebuah ruangan. Ia disuruh berdiri di atas kursi kecil, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak cemberut atau mengeluarkan eskpresi lainnya yang menandakan ia tidak suka. Ia sangat benci untuk disuruh-suruh.

David kemudian berdiri di atas kursi kecil itu, dan harus menahan dirinya untuk berteriak bahwa ia tidak nyaman ketika badannya diukur oleh perempuan dewasa menyentuh tubuhnya dan menendang Madam Malkin. Itu terasa seperti aneh ketika David membayangkan ia disentuh-sentuh oleh seorang wanita Untungnya, penyiksaannya tidak lama lagi ketika Madam Malkin meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk membuat jubah sekolahnya.

Ia kemudian melihat kesampingnya, dan tidak sadar bahwa ada pelanggan lain di sampingnya juga. Ia adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, walaupun David tetap memilih bahwa Helena lebih cantik. Ia mempunyai kulit putih, mata biru, walaupun tidak terlalu biru seperti warna mata David, rambut blonde panjang.

Melihat tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, ia berpikir untuk membuat konversasi. Ia sangat tahu bahwa ketika di Hogwarts, ia butuh beberapa _ally _untuk membantunya. Ia juga berharap ia bisa membuat koneksi yang banyak di Hogwarts. Lagipula, ia juga sangat butuh konversasi dengan anak seumuran dengannya.

"Halo," Sapanya dengan lembut.

Perempuan itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah blank, dan mengangguk. Walaupun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, David bisa melihat emosi penasaran di matanya, dan David harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai. Wajah expresionlessnya tidak sebagus milik David. David, jika membuat wajahnya blank, bisa membuat wajahnya tanpa emosi sama sekali.

"Hogwarts?" Tanyanya dengan sopan. Mencoba membuat impresi bahwa ia hanyalah anak biasa yang ingin membuat konversasi.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. David mengangguk juga, dan memberi senyuman pesonanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu blushing dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, membuat David menyeringai. Pesonanya memang selalu membuat wanita kagum.

David kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "David Atherton. Kau?" David memperkenalkan. Ia bisa melihat wanita itu melihat tangan David dengan hati-hati, membuat David menyeringai. Sepertinya ia menemukan seseorang yang cukup hati-hati dan mempunyai otak yang lumayan cerdik.

Akhirnya perempuan itu menyalami tangan David dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, "Daphne Greengrass." Ucapnya dengan wajah tidak perduli, walaupun David masih bisa merasakan bahwa Daphne tertarik dengan dirinya.

Strategi pertama untuk mengambil informasi dari seseorang adalah, pura-pura untuk mengetahui nama keluarganya. Dengan itu, itu membuat sang target menjadi bangga, dan menjelaskan tentang keluarganya.

"Greengrass? Hm… Aku pernah mendengar nama itu…. Tetapi aku tidak ingat…" Gumam David dengan ekspresi bingung yang palsukan.

Dan benar saja, ia bisa melihat Daphne tersenyum bangga, "Greengrass adalah Keluarga Pureblood yang sangat spesialis dalam Herbology dan Ramuan. Mereka dikonsedirasikan keluarga Dark, walaupun mereka sebenarnya lebih ke Grey. Anggota Keluarga Greengrass selalu masuk dalam Slytherin dan Ravenclaw selama beberapa generasi. Keluarga Greengrass juga adalah Keluarga Noble Pureblood, walaupun hanya minor. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar Keluarga Pureblood Atherton. Apa kau adalah Muggleborn?" Jelasnya dengan senang, sebelum akhirnya nadanya menjadi bingung di pertanyaan terakhir.

David mendengar memasukan semua informasi itu ke dalam kepalanya. Daritadi, ia selalu mendengar kata-kata Pureblood, Half-Blood, dan Muggleborn. Ia mengasumsikan, bahwa Pureblood adalah sebuah Keluarga Sihir yang bersih, terlihat dari nama 'Pureblood (Darah Bersih)'. Half-Blood, ia hanya bisa mengira setengah. Ia melihat dari statusnya tadi di perkamen laporannya, bahwa ia adalah Half-Blood karena ayahnya Pureblood dan ibunya Muggleborn. Ia hanya bisa menduga bahwa Muggleborn adalah penyihir dari yang lahir dari kedua orangtua Muggle, menurutnya. Ia juga hari ini mendengar nama Slytherin sangat banyak, dan juga Ravenclaw, dan ia juga sempat mendengar Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk menanyakan apa itu pada Professor McGonagall.

"Ah ya," David memulai, mencoba berpikir sebuah alasan kenapa tidak ada rekor keluarga Pureblood Atherton di Inggris. Ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa keluarganya sebenarnya dari Jepang, bukan? "Aku adalah Half-Blood. Ayahku adalah Muggleborn, dan ibuku adalah Pureblood. Karena itu aku memakai nama keluarga ayahku, Atherton, bukan nama Pureblood ibuku." Jelas David.

Daphne terlihat memikirkan apa yang David bilang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Lalu, apa nama keluarga ibumu, apa boleh kutahu?" Tanya Daphne lagi.

Walaupun David panik, ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan ahli. Kalau soal emosi, ia sudah dengan mudah mengontrolnya. Ini untuk saat-saat ini ia bersyukur ia sudah berlatih untuk mengontrol emosinya, untuk tidak menunjukan emosi yang salah pada seseorang.

"Ah," David memulai, mencoba membuat alasan yang masuk akal lagi. "Ibuku meninggal saat aku bayi, jadi aku tidak pernah mengetahui ibuku. Dan ayahku meninggal saat aku berumur 5 tahun, karena itu aku sekarang tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku yang adalah Squib dan Muggle. Pamanku berkata bahwa aku adalah Half-Blood, dan dia bilang, ia tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan ayahku, sampai-sampai ayahku tidak memberitahui siapa yang dinikahinya kepada pamanku. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah mengetahui nama keluarga ibuku." Jelas David dengan ekspresi sedih yang dipalsukan.

Langsung saja, Daphne menatap David dengan simpati, "Oh, maaf untuk mengingatkan kembali memori itu." Ucapnya, benar-benar maaf.

David hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salahmu." Balas David.

Sebelum mereka bisa melanjutkan percakapan mereka lagi, asisten Madam Malkin datang, membawa seragam Hogwarts yang dipesan Daphne. Daphne mengangguk, dan mengambil pesanannya, dan kemudian membayarnya.

Sebelum Daphne keluar, ia memberi senyuman pada David, "Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts, David!" Serunya dengan senang. David hanya terkekeh. Ia sangat tahu pasti bahwa Daphne tidak akan sadar bahwa ia memanggil seseorang yang baru ditemuinya dengan nama panggilan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanannya sudah selesai. Ia mengambil pesanannya, dan kemudian membayar 21 Galleon dan 5 Sickle kepada Madam Malkin, dan kemudian keluar dari toko Madam Malkin.

Di luar, David baru menyadari bahwa tas shoppingnya sudah sangat banyak dan mulai berat. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Professor McGonagall, "Apakah ada suatu spell yang bisa membuat barang-barang menjadi tidak berat?" Tanyanya David, penasaran.

Professor McGonagall hanya menaikan alisnya, sebelum menyeringai sedikit. "Tentu, Mr. Atherton." McGonagall kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kemudian membuat _Featherweight Charm _pada kantung yang dibawa David dengan tanpa suara.

Dan benar saja, David langsung merasa kantungnya sangat enteng. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Professor McGonagall, "Kemana selanjutnya, Professor?" Tanyanya.

McGonagall mengangguk, dan kemudian menggesturkan ke sebuah toko yang bertuliskan, _Borgin Magical Trunk Every Size! _Dan David mengangguk. Ia memang sangat butuh koper ke Hogwarts nanti untuk membawa barangnya.

Mereka masuk ke toko itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dengan koper baru yang dibeli oleh David, dan kantung uang yang kini sudah kurang 10 Galleon. Koper itu hanyalah koper standar biasa yang dipakai murid-murid Hogwarts. David langsung saja menaruh semua barangnya di kopernya, dan meminta McGonagall membuat sihir untuk mengentengkan berat kopernya seperti tadi.

Setelah selesai, David melihat kearah McGonagall, berpikir kemana mereka akan pergi lagi. McGonagall hanya menggestrukan kepalanya ke sebuah toko yang bertuliskan, _Magical Pets Emporium. _David hanya menaikan alisnya.

Melihat itu, McGonagall menjelaskan, "Membelikanmu sebuah binatang jika kau mau, Mr. Atherton. Di surat penerimaan Hogwarts yang berisi barang belanjaan, disana tertulis kau bisa membawa burung, kucing, atau katak. Kau juga akan membutuhkan sebuah burung untuk mengirim surat untuk temanmu nanti." Jelas Professor McGonagall.

David hanya mengangguk, dan mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke toko _Magical Pets Emporium_. Ketika masuk di dalam, David langsung disapa oleh pemandangan binatang yang sangat banyak. Ada banyak burung hantu yang untuk mengirim surat, kucing, ular, dan lain-lainnya. Ia bahkan melihat laba-laba yang sangat besar.

McGonagall hanya menunggu di pintu depan. Jelas sekali tidak ingin masuk ke toko ini. David hanya menaikan bahunya dengan kasual. Itu cukup bagus jika McGonagall tidak ingin menemaninya belanja binatang.

David hanya keliling toko. Mencoba melihat binatang yang menarik menurutnya. Ia hampir mencoba membeli ular, tetapi itu akan sangat sulit, dan ia tidak mengerti kebutuhan ular sama sekali. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membeli burung hantu saja, ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Psst!" _

David kemudian berhenti, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa, dan David cemberut. Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi? Tetapi ia yakin ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"_Di bawah sini, Tuan Muda." _

Ia mendengar lagi, dan kemudian melihat ke bawah, dan ke kanan. Di sana ada sebuah kandang, yang dalamnya berisi sebuah rubah berwarna orange. Ia tidak melihat rubah itu membuka mulutnya, jadi ia yakin ia hanya berhalusinasi.

"_Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Tuan Muda. Aku berbicara lewat pikiranmu. Aku adalah rubah jingga yang kau lihat. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan seorang Namikaze disini…" _Ucap rubah itu di pikiran David, membuat David melebarkan matanya karena dua hal. Pertama, karena rubah itu berbicara lewat pikiran, dan kedua karena rubah itu tahu soal Klannya, Klan Namikaze.

Ia mencoba membalas rubah itu, tetapi ia tidak tahu caranya. Iapun mengasumsikan, kalau rubah itu berbicara dalam pikirannya, ia berarti bisa membalasnya dengan pikirannya, bukan?

"_Siapa dan spesies apa kau? Dan, apa hubunganmu dengan Klanku? Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze, ngomong-ngomong." _Ucap David di dalam pikirannya, mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Naruto Namikaze, karena ia tahu rubah itu mengenal nama Namikaze.

Rubah itu mengangguk, _"Aku tidak mempunyai nama, Tuan Muda. Kami adalah spesies musang api sihir, yang keturunan dari Bijuu yang paling kuat sendiri, yaitu Musang Berekor Sembilan, Kyuubi." _Jelas Rubah— atau musang, itu.

David mengangguk, dan kemudian menaikan alisnya. _"Musang api? Kau tidak terlihat berapi. Kyuubi? Bijuu? Apa itu?" _Tanyanya dengan bingung. Sepertinya, semuanya yang berhubungan tentang klannya selalu membuatnya bingung.

Musang itu hanya melihat David, dengan apa yang David mengasumsikan pandangan tidak percaya. _"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, jika kau mengeluarkan aku dari sini." _Ucapnya. David hanya cemberut, dan kemudian membuka kunci kandang itu, membuat musang itu langsung meloncat ke pundak David dan melipatkan tubuhnya disana sebelum David bisa protes.

David hanya cemberut, _"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini ke Professor McGonagall?" _Tanyanya, lebih kepada diri sendirinya daripada ke sang musang.

Musang itu hanya memandangya dengan ekspresi blank, _"Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuat diriku tidak terlihat, Tuan Muda." _Jawabnya dengan simpel.

David hanya cemberut, dan mengangguk saja. _"Aku akan menamakanmu, Kurama." _Ucap David. Menamakan sang musang dengan satu-satunya nama Jepang yang ada di pikirannya. Ia kemudian mencoba mencari binatang lain seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula toh, pemilik tokonya juga tidak akan sadar jika ada musang tidak terlihat di pundaknya yang ia beli dari tokonya.

David kemudian kembali ke seksi burung hantu, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli burung hantu saja. Ia mencoba melihat-lihat, sampai akhirnya ia bertatapan mata dengan sebuah burung hantu berwarna putih. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Tidak ingin salah sama sekali, sampai akhirnya burung hantu itu memberi apa yang David asumsikan sebagai glare kepada David.

David hanya menaikan alisnya, "Kau akan cocok untuk Helena," Gumamnya. Dan iapun memutuskan, bahwa ia akan membeli burung hantu ini sebagai hadiah ulangtahun Helena yang kesebelas nanti.

"Tuan!" Serunya, mencoba memanggil pemilik toko ini. Dan langsung saja, pemilik toko itu datang.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

David kemudian menunjukan pada burung hantu yang ia lihat, "Aku ingin burung hantu itu. Berapa harganya?" Tanyanya.

Pemilik toko itu tersenyum, "Ah, itu adalah burung hantu salju. Satu spesies burung hantu yang sangat indah, dan juga sangat pintar. Aku akan memberimu burung hantu itu hanya dengan harga 6 Galleon, _lad_." Ucapnya dengan ramah.

David membalas senyumannya dengan karisma, dan memberi pemilik toko itu 6 Galleon. Pemilik toko itu tersenyum, dan kemudian mengambilkan kandang itu kepada David.

David menerimanya, dan langsung keluar toko, kembali bertemu dengan Professor McGonagall yang memandangnya dengan bosan.

Ketika melihat burung hantu, McGonagall hanya mengangguk. David hanya bersyukur bahwa Kurama mempunyai kemampuan untuk tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Ia kini bisa melihat Kurama menatap ke sekeliling dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Mr. Atherton." McGonagall memuji. David hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian menatap ke Professor McGonagall lagi dengan pandangan yang sudah familiar pada McGonagall, "Ah ya, aku yakin toko selanjutnya dan terakhir adalah Ollivander's, untuk membeli tongkat sihirmu." Jelas Professor McGonagall.

Ini mendapatkan perhatian dari Kurama dan David. David langsung merasa senang, karena ia akan mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya. Walaupun ia bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat, ia yakin melakukan sihir dengan tongkat akan lebih kuat, dilihat dari observasinya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan kearah toko yang walaupun dari jauh, David bisa melihatnya bertuliskan _'Ollivander's Wand Maker. Maker of A Fine Wand Since 368 B.C'. _

Disaat itu juga, Kurama memutuskan untuk berkonversasi dengan David,

"_Tuan Muda, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui." _Ucap David lewat hubungan mental mereka.

David hanya menaikan alisnya, _"Dan, apa itu yang harus kuketahui?" _Tanyanya balik.

"_Kami, Firefox, musang api adalah familiar dari hampir seluruh anggota Klan Namikaze sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Setiap Namikaze yang mempunyai bulu kami sebagai core untuk tongkat sihir mereka." _Jelas Kurama.

David menaikan alisnya, _"Dan, lalu?" _Tanyanya masih bingung.

Kurama menghela nafasnya, _"Yang berarti, kau harus meminta Ollivander ini untuk membuatkan tongkat sihir untukmu dari bulu milikku, Tuan Muda." _Ucapnya.

Mata David sedikti melebar, _"Bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya kalau aku diawasi Professor McGonagall? Aku sangat yakin bahwa McGonagall tidak ingin melihat sebuah musang berada di pundakku." _

Kurama terlihat memikirkannya dahulu, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Kita solusikan nanti._" Ucap Kurama. David hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ketika mereka kini berada di depan tokonya, David semakin gerogi karena mereka masih belum membuat rencana untuk membuat Professor McGonagall tidak mengawasi mereka.

Mereka menghela nafas mereka dengan lega ketika McGonagall berkata, "Masuklah, Mr. Atherton. Ini sudah tradisi untuk membiarkan seseorang tidak diawasi selama mereka mencoba menemukan tongkat sihir mereka." Ucapnya.

David menghela nafasnya lega, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam tokonya. Di dalam tokonya, David bisa melihat banyak box dimana-mana dan terlihat sekali toko ini jarang dibersihkan. David mengelihat sekeliling, dan cemberut ketika tidak bisa melihat Ollivander dimana-mana.

"Ah, Mr. Namikaze, aku sudah mengekspektasimu."

David langsung saja memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, dan melihat sebuah pria yang sangat tua. Ia mempunyai rambut abu-abu karena uban, dan kulit yang mempunyai keriput banyak. David bisa membandingkan bahwa Ollivander sangat mirip dengan Albert Einstein. Matanya juga memandang David dengan sangat aneh. David masih belum sadar bahwa Ollivander memanggilnya dengan nama Namikaze, bukan Atherton, dan yang mengetahui identitas David sebenarnya saat ini hanyalah 3 orang. David, Kurama, dan Krenok.

David hanya diam saja, memandang Ollivander dengan tatapan aneh. Ollivander hanya terkekeh, "Oh, ayo mari kita ke ruang kerjaku, dan membuat tongkat sihir yang cocok untukmu, karena aku yakin tidak ada tongkat sihir yang sudah aku buat yang akan cocok denganmu, melihat bahwa kau adalah seorang Namikaze." Dengan itu, Ollivander langsung berjalan ke belakang tokonya.

David dan Kurama disana, masih shock akan apa yang terjadi, dan bagaimana Ollivander tahu identitas asli David.

"_Creepy." _Ucap Kurama lewat koneksi mental mereka.

David mengangguk, _"Agreed._" Dan Davidpun kemudian mengikuti Ollivander ke belakang tokonya untuk membuat tongkat sihir yang cocok untuk David.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa detik, mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang kerja Ollivander. David melihat ke sekeliling, dan melihat bahwa ini ruang kerja yang biasa untuk seorang Wandmaker. Banyak kayu-kayu disana, dan juga banyak bagian tubuh untuk para binatang untuk dijadikan _core. _

Ollivander kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke David, "Dan, boleh tunjukan kepadaku Firefox yang legendaris itu yang berada di pundakmu? Aku ingin meminta izin untuk mengambil bulunya." Ucap Ollivander.

Mata David dan Kurama kemudian kembali melebar ketika Ollivander mengetahui keberadaan Kurama. Melihat bahwa Ollivander memang tahu segalanya, David menghela nafasnya, dan dari pikirannya, menyuruh Kurama untuk memperlihatkan dirinya.

Ketika Kurama memperlihatkan dirinya, Ollivander langsung berada di depan Kurama, dan menatap Kurama dengan inten. Kurama dan David mulai merasa sedikit gerogi melihat tatapan Ollivander pada Kurama.

"Hm… Sebuah honor untuk menemukan Firefox. Hewan yang mempunyai koneksi pada Kyuubi yang melegenda sendiri…" Gumam Ollivander, sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk tangannya satu sekali. "Cukup basa-basinya!" Serunya, ia kemudian melihat kearah David. "Boleh berkata pada temanmu bahwa aku meminta bulunya untuk dijadikan core untuk tongkat sihirmu?" Tanya Ollivander.

David mengangguk, dan secara mental meminta izin pada Kurama. Kurama mengangguk, dan langsung saja melompat dari pundaknya, kearah meja. Di meja, Kurama menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, sampai akhirnya satu bulunya jatuh di meja Ollivander.

Selesai, Kurama kembali melompat ke pundak David dan melipatkan dirinya disana, sementara Ollivander kini memegang bulu Kurama dengan inten. Seperti takut bulu itu akan menghilang. Mencoba hati-hati, Ollivander memasukan bulu Kurama ke dalam botol, agar tidak tersapu oleh angin.

Ketika selesai, Ollivander kemudian menatap kearah David, "Ah, kalau begitu, kini sekarang kita akan mencari kayu yang pantas untukmu," Ucap Ollivander. "Lihat batang-batang kayu disana?" Tanya Ollivander. David mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia melihat. "Baiklah, ambil semua kayu itu satu persatu, dan pegang. Kayu yang membuatmu merasakan paling hangat adalah kayu yang sesuai untukmu." Jelasnya.

David mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kayu-kayu itu, dan memegang satu persatu. Kadang, David merasakan sedikit hangat, kadang, David bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ketika seluruh kayu sudah selesai, David kemudian mengambil kayu yang memberinya rasa paling hangat.

Ollivander melihat kayu yang diberikan David dengan inten, "Ah.. Yew. Kayu yang cukup jarang, dan sangat kuat. Kayu yang menandakan kematian." Gumam Ollivander. Ollivander kemudian menatap kearah David, "Boleh kau keluar sebentar, Mr. Namikaze? Aku tidak ingin cara pembuatan tongkat sihirku untuk dilihat. Ini adalah salah satu rahasia seluruh Wandmaker. Tetapi tenang saja, prosesinya tidak akan terlalu lama. Hanya beberapa menit." Jelas Ollivander.

David hanya menaikan alisnya, dan dengan tidak senang, keluar dari ruang kerja Ollivander. Ia kini sudah memutuskan, bahwa Ollivander adalah orang yang teraneh di dunia sihir. Ollivander apa yang para muggle deskripsikan sebagai penyihir di buku mereka. Aneh, seram, wajah berkeriput, dan lain-lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ollivander keluar dengan sebuah tongkat sihir yang David asumsikan sebagai tongkat sihir miliknya. Tongkat sihir itu terlihat elegan, menurut David. Dengan kayu berwarna hitam abu-abu dan diukir dengan elegan.

David memandang tongkat sihir itu dengan kagum. Sementara Ollivander menatap tongkat sihir buatannya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Ah, satu-satunya tongkat sihir yang pernah kubuat dengan core bulu Firefox," Gumam Ollivander. Ollivander kemudian memberi tongkat sihirnya kepada David, "Silahkan dicoba, Mr. Namikaze. Yew and firefox's feather, 11 ½ inches. Sangat perfek dalam Dark Arts dan Elemental Magic." Jelas Ollivander.

David, tanpa berbicara lagi, langsung saja mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Dan benar saja, ia langsung merasakan kehangatan dalam dirinya. Seperti kembali mendapatkan bagian tubuh yang tidak pernah ia sadari ada. Ia merasa bahwa ia sangat kuat. Dengan percaya diri, David mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mengeluarkan sebuah api dari tongkat sihirnya yang kini berdansa di ujung tongkat sihirnya.

Ollivander menepuk tangannya ketika melihat ini, "Bravo!" Serunya. "Sudah kubilang, bahwa tongkat ini akan ahli dalam Elemental Magic, terutama elemen api. Kita akan mengekspektasi banyak hal darimu, Mr. Namikaze. Hal yang buruk, atau baik, aku tidak tahu." Bagian akhir, Ollivander mengucapkannya dengan gumaman, tetapi David masih mendengarnya. "Baiklah, itu semua hanyalah 7 Galleon." Ucap Ollivander lagi.

David mengangguk, dan kemudian memberikan Ollivander 7 Galleon. Iapun keluar dari Toko Ollivander sambil terus memandang tongkat sihirnya dengan pandangan kagum. Professor McGonagall, yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum sedikit karena ia juga pernah mengingat saat pertama kalinya ia membeli tongkat sihir. Wajahnya juga sama seperti David, terus memandang tongkat sihirnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Dan, boleh aku tahu tongat sihirmu terbuat dari apa, Mr. Atherton?" Tanya Professor McGonagall, penasaran.

David hanya menaikan alisnya. Ia mengira, bahwa jika ia memberi tahu tongkat sihirnya yang sebenarnya pada Professor McGonagall, itu akan memberi McGonagall keuntungan karena David sendiri tidak mengetahui dari apa tongkat sihir Professor McGonagall terbuat. Walaupun ia masih tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia sihir, ia sangat tahu bahwa tongkat sihir adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Yew dan dragon heartstring, 11 ½ inci." Jawab David dengan berbohong. Ia sangat yakin bahwa McGonagall tidak akan tahu ia berbohong.

Professor McGonagall mengangguk, "Tongkat sihir yang cukup mengagumkan," Professor McGonagall mengkomplimen. David hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah, kini sudah hampir sore. Aku rasa ini saatnya anda pulang, Mr. Atherton."

Mendengar nama pulang, David langsung cemberut. Ia tidak ingin ke panti asuhan lagi. Ini adalah tempatnya. Ini adalah dunianya. Seharusnya David tinggal di dunia sihir. Bukan di panti asuhan, bersama… bersama para _muggle _itu.

David kemudian mengingat, bahwa ia mempunyai sebuah rumah di Liverpool. Ia memberi catatan mental untuk mengunjungi rumah itu, kapan-kapan. Ia juga bisa ke Diagon Alley lagi kapan saja, karena semua orang di panti asuhan tidak akan perduli ia dimana.

Hal yang cukup bagus ketika David pulang hanyalah, ia bisa bertemu dengan Helena lagi. Ia kemudian mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah 29 July, yang berarti, 2 hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Helena yang ke-11. Ia membuat catatan mental lagi untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Helena, selain sebuah burung hantu. Melihat kini ia mempunyai banyak uang di berangkasnya, ia akhirnya bisa memberi kado ulangtahun yang pantas untuk Helena.

David kembali melihat ke Professor McGonagall, dan mengangguk dengan cemberut di wajahnya. Ia berjanji untuk menyisakan musim panasnya sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts, dengan bersama Helena. Dan kemudian, mereka berdua bisa berangkat ke Hogwarts bersama.

Tetapi sebelum itu, ia masih mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan pada Professor McGonagall…

"Professor?" Panggil David, ketika mereka berdua kini berjalan ke gerbang keluar Diagon Alley.

Professor McGonagall melihat kearah David dengan penasaran, "Ya, Mr. Atherton?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh tahu apa itu Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor? Aku mendengar empat kata itu hari ini, dan mengira bahwa mereka berempat berhubungan." Tanya David sambil menaikan alisnya.

McGonagall kemudian berhenti, "Oh! Aku hampir lupa untuk memberitahumu itu, Mr. Atherton," Ucap McGonagall. Ia kemudian membatuk terlebih dahulu, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin adalah empat asrama yang berada di Hogwarts. Keempat nama asrama itu diambil dari empat penemu Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff dan Salazar Slytherin. Keempat asrama itu membuat banyak penyihir yang hebat. Asrama Gryffindor, untuk orang-orang yang berani dan noble. Ravenclaw, untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai logik yang masuk akal dan cerdas. Hufflepuff, untuk orang-orang yang loyal dan bekerja keras. Slytherin, untuk orang-orang yang cerdik dan ambisius." Jelas Professor McGonagall. "Ketika di Hogwarts, kau akan di sortir ke salah satu asrama. Asramamu akan menjadi rumahmu, sementara orang-orang di asramamu, menjadi keluargamu. Setiap kau melakukan hal yang bagus, asramamu akan mendapat point, dan sebaliknya. Asrama yang mempunyai point paling banyak akan memenangi piala House Cup." Jelasnya lagi.

David mengangguk mengerti. Kalau begitu, ia akan bisa mengasumsikan bahwa akan ada aura kompetitif diantara 4 Asrama, yang berarti, membuat teman di asrama lain akan susah. Ia hanya bisa berharap ia dan Helena berada di satu asrama. Tetapi ia tahu ia tidak akan. Helena dan ia mempunyai banyak karakteristik yang berbeda. Kalau Helena adalah pemalu, noble, berani, dan gampang penasaran, sementara ia sendiri adalah orang yang cerdik, manipulatif, dan lain-lainnya. Ia hanya bisa menduga bahwa Helena akan masuk Gryffindor, atau tidak Hufflepuff, selama ia bisa masuk Slytherin, atau tidak Ravenclaw.

"Mengerti, Mr. Atherton?"

Suara Professor McGonagall kembali membawanya ke dunia nyata. David mengangguk mengerti.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah berada di Leaky Cauldron. Mereka kemudian keluar Leaky Cauldron, dan kini berada di Muggle London. McGonagall memegang tangan David, dan meng-_apparate _mereka berdua ke gang yang sepi.

Sesampainya disana, McGonagall kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya. David melihat, bahwa ini adalah tiket. McGonagall memberinya ke David, dan David mengambilnya sambil menaikan alisnya.

McGonagall, melihat pandangan David, mencoba menjelaskannya, "Hogwarts Express, Mr. Atherton." Jelasnya. "Kau akan ke Hogwarts dengan Kereta Hogwarts yang berada di Platform 9 ¾. Untuk ke Platform itu, kau bisa berjalan ke sebuah dinding diantara Platform 9 dan Platform 10. Dinding itu hanyalah sebuah barrir, jadi, jangan takut. Aku akan menunggu anda di Hogwarts, Mr. Atherton."

Dengan itu, Professor McGonagall menghilang dengan bunyi 'crack'. David hanya menghela nafasnya. Semoga saja ia bisa menghabiskan waktu musim panasnya bersama Helena, dan membaca buku tentang sihir, dan tidak menghabiskan waktunya bersama para muggle itu.

Dengan malas, ia berjalan ke arah panti asuhan. Sebuah koper ada di tangannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Huff, akhirnya selesai. 12.000 words. Tadinya aku pengen split jadi dua chapter, tetapi gajadi, dan jadiin satu chapter saja. **

**Hubungan David dan Helena disini mungkin akan seperti Snape dan Lily ketika mereka kecil. Dan David akhirnya mengetahui identitas aslinya, dan mendapatkan hewan Kurama. **

**Sebuah catatan, disini Kurama dan Kyuubi berbeda. Kyuubi adalah hewan legenda. Mungkin bisa kalian bandingkan sama Basilisk atau Griffin, dan Firefox disini adalah hewan yang menurut legenda, keturunan dari Kyuubi sendiri yang sudah hampir punah. **

**Kushina masih hidup! Disini, Kushina mungkin keliatannya di bashing, tetapi tidak, aku hanya membashing klan Uzumaki saja, bukan Kushina. Jadi, bagaimana nasib Kushina ketika mengetahui anaknya dengan Minato masih hidup? Dan, apakah Naruto akan ke Jepang, tanah ke lahirannya? **

**Kalian tunggu aja, karena akan masih lama kalo soal Naruto ke Jepang, dan ketemu karakter dari 'Naruto'. Ohya, untuk yang bingung kenapa aku masih mendeksripsikan Naruto sebagai David, ini ceritanya ditulis dari perspektif Naruto. Naruto masih tidak menerima bahwa nama aslinya adalah 'Naruto' bukan David, nama yang udah ia pakai bertahun-tahun. Jadi, secara mental, ia masih menganggap dirinya dengan nama David, bukan Naruto. Mungkin lama-lama akan terganti. **

**Chapter depan, akan sedikit ditulis dari perspektif Helena ketika pertama kali ia bertemu David, sampai sekarang. **

**Namikaze 141, Sign Out. **


End file.
